Come Back To Me
by BookishBlues
Summary: AU. Two best friends. A shy little girl, a daring little boy. Inseparable. Until the little boy became Zachary Goode, a ladies man and a star football player. Who certainly did not associate with the shy, Cammie Morgan broken by a family death. Come senior year, can their shattered friendship rekindle and turn into something more? *Contains occasional profanity*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Okay.**

 **I have some explaining to do. I have left FFN for quite a while to just take my mind off of it and focus on more important things in my life.**

 **But I'm back! Unfortunately, I will no longer be continuing any of my current unfinished stories. I just needed something new and fresh. I hope you guys enjoy! Review, fave and follow :)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Come on, Cam-bam!" Zach cried as he ran out of the school. "My Moma's here to pick us up!" Cammie ran after him, a pout on her face.

"Don't call me that, my name is CAMMIE, C-A-M-M-I-E," she whined, but her eyes glimmered with excitement. Zach just grinned at her. She couldn't help grinning back.

"I'm so sorry, _Cammie_ ," Zach replied with a little smile. "Here," he said and handed her a pack of peanut M&Ms. Cammie quickly forgot about the nickname and poured the whole pack into her mouth which was pretty impressive for a six-year-old.

"You're the bestest friend in the world. I forgive you," Cammie smiled at him, mouth full of chocolate. Zach just smiled back and gave her a hug.

"Don't ever leave me, okay?" Cammie told him, gray eyes wide and blond curls bouncing. He nodded his head solemnly.

"I promise," he whispered.

 **Chapter 1**

Cammie

Are high school parties really even that much fun?

Just take everything into account. The random couples you bump into making out (more like devouring each other's tongues in my opinion), the stench of sweat and some older sibling's alcohol, the loud booming bass, and... I could go on forever.

These were the thoughts running through my mind as I carefully navigated my way through some big bash-before-school-starts that Bex had dragged me too with her at some jock's house.

"You need to socialize. You literally don't talk to anyone other than your brother and sometimes his friends, me, Lizzie and Macey!" She said, shaking me by the shoulders with each name. _And Zach. Used to talk to him, I mean._ I added to myself as I replayed the events in my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head frantically, as if that will make the thoughts of him go away.

I leaned against the wall and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. There were a bunch of whoops and hollers that came from another room, probably as the result of some dumb drinking game.

"Hey there," a male voice interrupted my internal swirl of thoughts and complaints about parties. I looked down from the ceiling and saw an unfamiliar face. I squinted, scrutinizing his features. Brown hair, blue eyes, tall, but not giant. Lean, not scrawny. He looked like a cross between a young George Clooney and Orlando Bloom.

"Do you go to my school?" I questioned slowly, trying to figure out who he was. He smiled, all sunshine and rainbows.

"No. I just moved to Virginia from New Jersey. I'm Josh," he said, while holding out a had to shake. That explained his mild accent.

"Cammie. Not short for Camille or Camilla, short for Cameron. Yes, my parents thought that I was going to be a boy." I dead-panned, while shaking his hand. His smile grew.

"Straight to the point, are you?" He said. I raised an eyebrow. He just laughed.

"Well, I was just heading out and I wanted to know your name because...You look really beautiful," Josh said and scratched the back of his neck nervously. A light blush spread from his neck to his cheeks. Pink tinted my cheeks as well and I glanced down at my ratty old chuck Taylors in an attempt to hide my blush.

"Wow, and you call me straight to the point? Thanks, um, you too. I mean, no, um, you look really handsome, uh, yeah," I replied and my blush grew. He just laughed. _Good job, Cammie. Talk to the first guy you see and make a fool out of yourself. At least that is off the bucket list._ "Bye then, I guess I'll see you at school?" I said. He gave a small wave and walked away from me and out the door. I left the empty room I was hiding in and decided to check out all the noise and commotion in the living room.

"Cammie!" A drunk Grant wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I entered the room. I cringed internally, wincing at the loud shrill of his voice. "Guys, this is my sister Cammie! She's really nice but really annoying sometimes," Grant slurred. A couple sober people chuckled. I gave an awkward little wave.

If I was the shy one, Grant was the opposite. He was loud, played on the football team, and loved to go to parties and get wasted. Sometimes, I didn't even feel like we were the tiniest bit related.

"Come on Cammie, let's go shake hands with people! Bex always says that you need a boyfriend, or at least friends!" He laughed and dragged me to a group of people.

"Aren't you spending quite a lot of time with Bex," I muttered. I closed my eyes and prepared my 'I'm not socially inept and not a complete psychopath, pleased to meet you!' speech.

"Hey," a low, quiet voice said. I popped my eyes open and came face to face with Zach. I blinked a couple times, my mouth forming a 'o'.

Grant laughs and pulls my hand toward his. "Shake hands, now, Cammie-bear," Grant said. I snatched my hand back like he just burned me.

"I, um, don't think so, Grant, haha!" I stammer nervously. I flashed a fake smile at Zach for a brief second and look him in the eyes. The memories all came rushing back. His long, shaggy dark brown hair. His stupid smirk. And his eyes. His beautiful, raw green eyes that looked curiously down at me.

I hated it.

At that moment, I decided to leave the party. Screw it. Bex and Grant could find their own ride home. I could not deal with _him_ , or Grant, or anyone. After making up some lame excuse about a curfew, I drove home in my sedan, mind lost in memories of childhood.

* * *

"Really? You actually talked to someone? A guy for that matter?" Bex questioned me when I told her about the Josh encounter. I threw a pillow at her face. "Gosh, I wish I was there. I was probably too busy chugging shots to offer any moral support though, sorry," Bex said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing much happened, actually. But he is really cute. " I said. She laughed.

"In love already, Cameron? Don't scare your little play-thing away," Bex teased. I blushed.

"He's not my anything." I protested, but she wiggled her eyebrows. "Stop that," I said and threw another pillow at her.

It was the next morning, and Bex had just woken up. Mascara and eyeliner smudged her eyelids and she hadn't even bothered to change before passing out on _my_ bed last night. Her brown hair was knotted and wild, her eyes kind of dazed, probably from the alcohol. Bex had slept over at my place after the party and in the process, wrecked my bed and pillows with makeup.

I wrinkled my nose as I caught a whiff of alcohol reeking from her dress. "Go take a shower and an Advil, they're downstairs in the medicine drawer, " I said, shoving her along with some unpleasant thoughts out of my room and head. She chuckled and stumbled downstairs. I shook my head to myself and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying this story so far! I will answer your reviews/questions from each chapter at the beginning, so review and you'll be "featured'! Don't forget to follow this story and fave it too to get notified whenever I update.**

 **Lol I'll stop I feel like I'm those overly perky sales attendants trying to make you leave reviews. You don't have to. It's just nice if you do, it lets me know what to improve on and what you liked. Getting off track again...**

 **Ineedaname: Thanks! Yes it will be a Zammie story, but we need some Josh in the beginning, just like in the books :)**

 **Embers and Spies: I'm glad you like it so far, please keep reading it!**

 **Gallagher girl 58: Thank you, and I will try to update frequently after my spring break ends and I will have to go back to school again... ugh. And as I mentioned above ^^^, yes this will end as a Zammie story.**

 **zachgoodet: Yay! Leave me a review down below and tell me how I did with this chapter :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Cammie

"Cammie!" I saw a flash of jet black hair as a female figure crushed me in their arms. A whiff of rose perfume hit my nose. Yes, definitely Macey. Macey McHenry. I don't need to do much explaining about her. You should already know her. Being the Senator's daughter and drop dead gorgeous, she was plastered on countless magazines and tabloids. Shiny black hair, big blue eyes, long legs, a thin waist... Anyone would feel ugly next to Macey. The only reason she came to Gallagher High last year was because her parents thought she needed the real 'high school experience'.

I squeezed back. She let go and grinned at me. "I missed you so much! I haven't seen you all summer!" I smiled. Macey was always a fiercely loyal friend.

"Missed you too, Mace! Did Liz arrive yet?" I asked. She was the final missing puzzle piece to our little family. A sweet, innocent blond with a tinge of a Southern accent. But watch your back, because she was crazy intelligent and sometimes *cough* illegally hacked through firewalls in her spare time.

Soon, Bex came barreling over with Liz at her side from the front steps of Gallagher High. Everyone was hanging out in their little cliques by each others' lockers. "Hey girls!" Macey called out and waved a perfectly manicured hand. Bex slung an arm around Macey and I's shoulders.

"Guess what?" Bex proclaimed, a silly smile on her face. Liz turned beet red. I raised my eyebrows.

"Liz did something embarrassing?" I guessed. Bex smiled wider.

"Jonas just asked her out!" Bex declared. Liz tucked a piece of honey blond hair behind her ear and gave a small laugh, cheeks still burning. I grinned and gave her a hug.

"Wow, beat us to a boyfriend, did you, Liz? No, I'm just kidding, I'm so happy for you! Where are you guys going?" Macey replied, a small smile on her face.

"Just, um, to the movies I think?" Liz replied.

"You know what that means..." Macey said, egging us on.

"Girls date night prep!" We sang in unison. Suddenly, the warning bell rang and all the students groaned. Quickly, we compared our class schedules and I was glad I had at least one of the girls in each of my classes except homeroom and Career and Culture.

"See all of you ladies at lunch!" Macey called out behind her shoulder and headed to her homeroom with Bex. With that, we parted ways.

* * *

"As you may or may not know, your regular Career and Culture, Ms. Mills, has taken the rest of the year off to take care of her soon-to-be-born son." An attractive, middle-aged man walked around the front of my Career and Culture class. It was my last class, and I was surprised when I walked into the room and was greeted with an unfamiliar face. He had dark hair and striking eyes, a sharp jaw and an obviously sculpted upper torso visible through his plain grey t-shirt. He was, to put it lightly, very hot. A few girls in the class giggled. He stared each of them down with his hazel eyes, silencing them. I suppressed a smile and straightened when he scanned through the class and locked eyes with me.

"Miss Morgan, what is the number one most important thing in a classroom?" I flinched, surprised at the sudden question and at how he didn't even have to glance again at the attendance sheet to remember my name.

"Er, um, respect?" I gave a vague, goody-two-shoes answer. He nodded and continued his scan across the room.

"Exactly. And that is what I will have in this classroom, and nothing less. You will respect me when I speak, and in turn, you will earn my respect." No one moved a muscle. In my mind, I whistled. No teacher at Gallagher High (except maybe my mom, the principal) had ever silenced my class completely.

"My name is Mr. Solomon and I will be your teacher for the year." He said. Mr. Solomon. A serious name for a seemingly serious man. He clapped his hands once.

"Now, what do you think will be very, if not most, important in your careers? One of the deciding factor for a promotion?" Mr. Solomon asked, pacing around the room. Hesitantly, hands were raised. My stupid twin brother (Grant as you all know) had a stupid grin on his face and I knew he was going to give a snarky answer.

"Yes, Mr. Morgan?"

"If you're a dumbass or a smartass?" Grant replied, eyes wide in fake innocence. Some people snickered. Mr. Solomon didn't bat an eye.

"Incorrect. Miss Bauer?" He continued on as if Grant didn't say anything stupid. Grant's eyes widened, along with most people's in the room, including mine. That language and answer would have gotten him kicked out or at least reprimanded in any other class.

After several round of incorrect answers, Mr. Solomon told everyone to lower their hands.

"The answer, is teamwork. Leadership. Cooperation. How well you work with others, not just your friends, but the people you might not particularly like too. Which is why I'm going to ask you to write, in silence, everyone in this class' names. I want you to order them on a chart of some sort, from the people you are most comfortable and close with to the people you are the least close with. When you are done, fold them up and stack them on my desk. This should take no more than fifteen minutes."

Dutifully, we all completed our lists. Unfortunately, because none of my best friends were in this class, it took me a while. _Me and Eva were decent friends. I also hang out with Anna Fetterman from time to time._ I put most of the girls first, then Grant and Jonas. After that, most of the people that I don't talk to that much in class. Then Zach. Finally, the people I genuinely disliked slightly, like some of the Barbie girls and the jerk jocks.

When everyone was done, Mr. Solomon scanned over all of our papers quickly.

"Now, you are going to be paired up with someone with whom you will be doing a project together." A collective round of groans arose from the class. Mr. Solomon stared at everyone until they shut up.

"You will have to write a biography of sorts on one another. It doesn't have to be long, a minimum of one page. What I want to see is that you got to know this person and pushed past your previous thoughts on them and talked to one another. Write a list of ten, meaningful questions you will ask your partner to start you off. I don't want any 'What is your favourite colour?' and anything related. I will check your questions when you finish, then you are free to set up a meeting during lunch or outside of school to do your research."

Everyone started writing. Near the end of class, everyone had finished.

"Eva and James. Anna and Grant." Mr. Solomon started rattling off names. When he saw the looks of protest on our faces, he paused. "Remember, you have to be able to work with everyone, regardless of what you think about them." Then he continued.

"Cammie and Zach." I froze. Zach turned around and looked at me. Mr. Solomon kept talking, but his words were drowned out by my internal vortex of confusion and complaint.

Zach? Out of everyone? I would have taken any dumb cheerleader over him. I had to do a biography on him, for gods sake!

"Earth to Cammie? Class just ended." A hand snapped in front of my face and I blinked dumbly. It was Zach, no doubt. _Be professional, Cammie. This is just a school project._

"Can you meet up at my place our yours today after school? I want to get started on this project," I told him, gathering up my supplies. _And be done with it earlier_ , I added in my head.

"How about yours? I can head over immediately after school," Zach said. I nodded and left the classroom as fast as possible, pausing on my way out the doorway.

"You do know where I live, right?" I asked quietly and looked up at him. His green eyes softened and a small smirk lit up his face.

"Of course I remember, Cammie."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey y'all!** **I don't know when I'll next update with school starting. I'm not quite sure what my writing schedule will be, but follow to stay tuned when I do post!**

 **Chigrl78: Yes, you get a little flashback that gives you an idea of what happens, but the full backstory will reveal itself as the story progresses. Lol I try not to do Zach's POV because I'm really not used to it, but I tried it down below.**

 **zachgoodet: Yess the Zammie is slowly starting to brew...Mwahaha!**

 **Guest: Omggggg okay! (I'll try :) Thanks so much!**

 **It'sHardIKnow: Yes sh*t is going down...**

 **Ineedaname: Thanks for reading! Glad that you liked it. I try to stick to the personalities and the people from the actual series, I like reflecting that into a non-spy world. Haha I totally agree, Zachary Goode is actually perfection in the form of a human. I just need someone like him IRL lol...**

 **Thanks to everyone who left a review! Love you guys and even those silent readers out there O_O hope everyone is enjoying the story :D**

 **Chapter 3**

Cammie

"Hey! Cammie, wait up!" I was one of the last people to leave school, trying to delay my little meeting with Zach for as long as possible. I turned around and saw a cute, light hair and blue eyed boy waving to me. I smiled, and my mood lifted.

"Hi Josh! How was your first day?" I asked him. He shrugged and grinned, and I noticed the small dimple on his right cheek, which was totally adorable.

"Crazy for sure, I got lost a couple of times and...I don't really have anyone to talk to other than you," Josh admitted while scratching the back of his neck nervously. I laughed.

"That's alright, you seem like a great guy; you'll make friends fast enough," I reassured him. "If you have any problems, don't be afraid to ask me. Er, I kind of have to leave, I'll see you around?" I said and gave a little salute. He saluted back with mock seriousness.

"Yes, ma'am!" We both laughed and I left the school. I scanned the mostly empty parking lot for my car, and I saw a certain boy leaning against my baby. I could feel a frown growing on my face as Zach gave me a stupid smirk and waved at me. I rolled my eyes and headed towards him.

"Yes, Zach?" I asked sarcastically. His smirk grew.

"Well, your wonderful brother forgot to give me a ride because he was hanging out with Bex, his 'British Bombshell'. He said you could give me one? Besides, we're both going to your house." Zach explained. I cringed at the thought of my brother and Bex of all people doing less than innocent things. I sighed.

"Get in."

* * *

Zach

I slid into the passenger seat next to Cammie and caught a mild whiff of sweet chocolate perfume. I hid a smile; as a child, Cammie loved chocolate everything, including M&Ms. We were silent most of the way back to her house. When Cammie entered her neighbourhood, I broke the tension.

"So...what are your questions?" I asked awkwardly. Cammie snapped to look at me for a moment. "You know, for the project?" Cammie nodded.

"Right. Um, I don't quite remember all of them, I have them in my bag, we'll look at them inside, once we get inside, I mean..." Cammie rambled. She always rambled when she was nervous. I gave a little half smirk to dissipate the tension.

"First time a boy has ever been to your house, huh?" I laughed and she glared at me. Better that than being absolutely silent and awkward.

"For your information no." She sniffed. I laughed even harder.

"Right, but no boy other than me has ever been to your house, no?" I said triumphantly. I visited her house often as a child. She rolled her eyes, refusing to admit defeat. She climbed out of the car and gestured for me to do the same as she strode off to her front door.

"You know it's true!" I called out just to irritate her. I knew I was pushing her buttons.

"Welcome to my humble home," she muttered sarcastically while fiddling with her keys. _Click._ I smiled, but she didn't notice.

We entered the house, and a wave of nostalgia yet unfamiliarity hit me. The tall, winding staircase reminded me of the times when Cammie and I slid down them in sleeping bags and raced each other to the bottom. But so much changed since then. Amidst my hazy childhood memories, I recalled a lot of family pictures of a smiling Cammie, Grant and their parents hung up throughout the house. Now, most of them were gone, replaced by odd abstract paintings.

I glanced at Cammie and saw a face that mirrored my own. Nostalgia, and...sadness? She snapped out of it when she saw me looking and headed off toward the kitchen.

"We can work in the kitchen on the island," she said, not waiting to see if I followed her. She sat down on a seat on a bar stool and I took a seat beside her. "So..."

"So..." I replied back with a raised eyebrow. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"I'll start. Um, summarize your childhood," she said. I smirked.

"Mr. Solomon said questions, not blunt commands, _Miss Morgan_ ," I said, imitating Solomon. Cammie smiled in a sort of way when dealing with young, silly children.

"Okay, Zach. How was your childhood?" She asked me, gray eyes shining with challenge and amusement. I nodded jokingly.

"Much better. My childhood was great. You see, I had a really good friend. She was, and still is, a really pretty girl who is very kind and has a great sense of humour. We used to visit each others houses and I would not have traded my childhood for anything in the world." I replied seriously. Cammie looked at me, startled. Then I saw the walls being built, her emotionless mask put into place. Did I say something wrong?

* * *

Cammie

Zach _had_ a good friend. We _used_ to visit each others houses. Then he decided to throw it all out the window. But I didn't really blame him. I mean, I was just plain old Cammie. Not beautiful, not tall, not leggy, not very skinny. No big boobs, no big butt. Just average. And could a hormonal teenage boy help but join the popular crowd and ditch his friend behind for leggy blondes and brunettes?

 _Flashback_

 _Age thirteen_

 _Zach and I were sitting together on a bench after school, waiting for my mom to pick us up and chatting._

 _"Hey..." came a high-pitched female drawl as_ _a girl from our class walked over. Zach looked up and smiled and I waved. Kyra, the girl, didn't even look at me as she smiled at Zach flirtatiously. It felt as if a boulder had just plummeted into the pit of my stomach. Zach didn't notice her ignorance. I held in a frown as I observed their conversation. Stop overreacting, Cammie, I told myself._

 _"So, what are you doing tomorrow after school?" Kyra asked and placed her hand on Zach's shoulder. Zach looked surprised, but almost seemed to like it._

 _"Not much, maybe just hanging out with Cammie?" Zach said and gave me a wink. The boulder instantly lifted and I smiled back. Take that, Kyra. She gave me a once over and a fake smile._

 _"Aw, how cute. Anyway, my friends and I were wondering if you would like to come over to study with us for the big science test? Don't worry, a bunch of guys will be there too," Kyra said and giggled. My smile faded. Zach shrugged._

 _"Sure, can Cammie come too?" Zach gave me a look. I smiled back. Kyra rolled her eyes without Zach seeing and I got the sudden urge to pummel her flawless face._

 _"Um, I think I'll pass, thanks," I murmured softly, trying to block out the hurt from my eyes. Kyra grinned._

 _"Great! See you there, Zach." Kyra said and blew him a kiss. She flounced away, brown curls bouncing, mini skirt flowing. My heart felt heavy as I turned to look at Zach. He had an awestruck look in his eyes._

 _"Don't tell anyone I said this, but Kyra is so pretty," he whispered to me. My heart crumbled a little more as tears pricked the back of my eyes._

 _"Sure, Zach. I'm going home," I muttered and wheeled my bike away. I half expected him to pick up that something was wrong, to come after me. After all, he knew me better than I knew myself. But he didn't follow me._

 _That was when I knew that something was about to change between us._

 _Flashback over_

I shook the memory out of my head. I glanced at Zach, and his eyes were full of concern. I cleared my throat.

"Moving on, what are your goals and dreams?"

* * *

After Zach left our little interview, my mother came home along with Grant.

"Hi mom, how was work?" I asked her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Somehow, even though she was in her late forties, she looked stunning. Rachel Morgan was the non-boring version of me. She had soft light brown waves, curves and a kind face. Often, people mistook us for sisters when my mom was in more casual wear than her normal blazer and pencil skirt she wore to school.

"The usual, the usual. No one did anything too stupid, so I'm happy. Just loaded with paperwork though," she groaned as she ruffled my hair and went upstairs. I laughed.

Grant came prancing in with a giddy smile on his face as he skipped, _skipped I kid you not_ , into the living room. I burst out laughing as I went to go sit with him on the couch. He glared at me.

"What's up, Cammie?" He asked and plopped down next to me. I swatted at him.

"What's up with me? What's up with you? Why are you smiling so much and skipping through the house?" I said, still laughing. Grant blushed. HE BLUSHED. Everyone, get ready, my brother just blushed, meaning the apocalypse is about to begin. Get your weapons ready.

"Well, Bex and I may have, you know..." He trailed off nervously. My jaw dropped and my eyes bugged out.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH MY BEST FRIEND?" I roared at him. I could hear my mother laughing upstairs. Grant whacked me, his blush deepening.

"No, you idiot! We just made out and stuff," he admitted and shoved his hands in his pockets nervously. I raised an eyebrow.

"And stuff?" I questioned. He groaned.

"No, we just made out, I swear to god don't murder me," Grant grumbled and crossed his arms. I nodded.

"Well, I approve. Don't do anything stupid, and be safe, Grant," I stated, patting him on the head and leaving to go upstairs.

"Women," I heard Grant mutter.

"I can hear you!" I called back. Immediately, I called Bex. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Cam," she said.

"I heard you've been getting down with my brother," I said and crawled onto my bed. I could hear her laugh.

"And he's not bad, either," she confessed. I scrunched my nose.

"Ew, Bex, that's disgusting!" I said and she laughed again. "Anyway, I approve. Just keep him in check, he is such a dumbass sometimes," I told her. She agreed.

"Oh! And also, I wanted to ask you who you're with for Solomon's project!" Bex said. I cringed at the thought.

"You know who he put me with? Zach. Zachary-freaking-Goode." I complained. She gasped.

"No way," she mumbled. "And...you're doing okay so far?" Bex said.

"Alive," I said. She sighed.

"Cammie, at one point you've got to let the past go," Bex consoled me. I knew she was right, but I was too stubborn to admit it to her face.

"Whatever, Baxter. See you at school?"

"Love you, Cam. Don't get your heart broken by Zach. You know how he is with girls; taking their v-cards and discarding them like trash." Bex said softly before I hung up. I sighed and lay on my bed, thinking. It was too late for that. Zach already broke my heart once.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey y'all! I've decided to update every Saturday or Sunday, depending on which is more convenient at the time. Sorry for the two weeks I went MIA, school just started and life just got a little bit more hectic. But I'm back. As usual, leave your lovely reviews down below!**

 **Also, any current book/TV show faves? Looking for suggestions, so even if you hate this story, mention some good shows/books to binge :)**

* * *

 **Ineedame: Yessss, Zammie will happen eventually. Thanks for your lovely review!**

 **zachgoodet: *Wink wink* You'll find out about their past soon enough. I'll continue to drop little hints throughout!**

 **It'sHardIKnow: Not at all am I right?**

 **Lina Walowitz: Well then, here you go!**

 **Gallagher girl 58: Thanks! Here's a chapter to hopefully satisfy you for a week...**

* * *

Cammie

 _Ring, Ring!_ It was Tuesday evening, and my phone sounded with an incoming Facetime all. It was from Macey's phone. I answered.

"Hey, Cam! We're just at Liz's house getting her ready for her big date!" Macey said. Bex waved to me and Liz poked her head out from her closet. I smiled.

I couldn't make it because my mom had insisted I go shopping with her at the mall for some 'quality mother-daughter bonding' as she put it. Currently, I was hiding in a Banana Republic changing room while the girls prepped Liz. Besides, I wasn't going to miss much anyway. I was never really interested in makeup and fashion as Macey was. I was just the fourth opinion to approve of Liz's outfit, hair and makeup.

Liz walked (or more like stumbled) out of her closet wearing a lacy pink dress paired with four-inch black suede pumps. She walked slowly and leant against the wall for support. I stifled a laugh. She mouthed 'help' to me and I nodded.

"Mace, um, isn't that a little too made up for just the movies?" I suggested to Macey. Bex agreed with me. Macey rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Liz, go try on outfit number two." She ordered. Liz gave me a panicked look as Macey went into the cramped closet with her and started tearing things off the rack. I heard my mom knocking on my dressing stall door and I sighed.

"I'll call you guys back in like five minutes, okay?" I whispered as a knock came again.

"Okay!" Macey called from the closet. Beep. I ended the call and came out of the dressing stall.

"Cammie, come on! You've been in there for fifteen minutes and you still didn't try anything on," my mom said, crossing her arms and giving me the Morgan glare. I shivered. It was enough to make anyone else yelp and run. Thankfully, since I am a Morgan, I have acquired the glare and can perform it myself, all while becoming slightly immune. Still, it made me shrink slightly and head back into the stall.

"Kiddo? I've spotted a blazer that looks nice, I'll be in the women's section if you need me," I heard my mom call out to me.

"Okay," I answered, muffled through my shirt that I was pulling off. Her heels clicked as she walked away. I finished taking off my shirt when someone barged into my changing stall. I shrieked and crossed my arms over my very revealed chest. (Okay, I was wearing a bra, but still!)

I'll give you one guess as to who it is. Done? Let's move on.

I gave him my best Morgan glare (not as impressive as my mom's, but could still induce a bladder leakage) and he held up his hands and eased away.

"Easy, tiger," he said, a smug grin on his face. I could feel the anger building up even more and it was about to overflow.

"What. The. Eff. Do you think you're doing?" I demanded, arms still crossed over my chest. He gave me a once-over from head to toe and back and I felt a blush bloom on my cheeks, my glare faltering. He smirked.

"Sorry, I thought there wasn't anyone inside," Zach explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Dumbass. Close the door and get out so no one else has to see me in a bra," I groaned and covered my face with my hands. I could feel the cockiness radiating off of him.

"It's pretty, though," he whispered and I heard him take a step closer to me, his minty breath washing over my ear. I took my hands off my face and glared at him again. This time, he actually looked scared and backed away. I shoved his shoulder which was too solid muscular for a teenage boy, in my opinion.

"Get. Out." I growled and he actually listened. He backed out of my stall and I promptly locked it. Then he had the nerve to call out:

"See you at school babe!" And I died of embarrassment. He yelled it so loud that everyone probably heard it. That boy will pay, I vowed to myself silently.

Then I realised. I actually talked to Zach (well more like yelled at but minor detail) without thinking about the falling out, is what I liked to call the painful memories surrounding a certain someone. My shoulders slumped as memories started playing in my head like random clips from a movie, all flooding back like a tidal wave.

Maybe some things just never change.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up late to the sound of bullets of rain that ricocheted off of my windows. Somehow, my phone died during the night so my alarm never sounded. I cursed when I realized I had twenty minutes to get to school in time, which was exactly how long it took me to walk there on a usual morning.

I sprang out of bed and grabbed on yesterday's shirt and pants, praying that they didn't stink too much and dashed downstairs, dragging my back pack with me. I shoved a granola bar from the pantry and an umbrella and ran out the door.

I cursed my clumsiness as I tripped over my untied sneakers. I took off sprinting and prayed that the rain would stop or at least slow, but it was just my lucky day because it only seem to pound on to my head even harder in response. I heard the roar of an engine becoming louder as I presumed what was a car race up behind me. I strayed to the edge of the path, farthest from the road, but that didn't prevent the splash of water that drenched me completely as the car zoomed past. I felt close to tears as I felt the sharp pain of the cold rain seeping through my clothes and down to my bones.

The car slowed to a stop in front of me. I yanked my dripping wet hood lower over my head and sped past them.

"Hey!" A male voice called out. I ignored it and kept walking. "Hey, Cammie!" I paused and turned around. Green eyes raked me over with concern. I rolled my eyes and continued my prowl. "Come on, Cam! Please, get in the car! You're going to freeze to death and it will have been all my fault," Zach pleaded I smiled a little at that and stopped to turn to face him. He got out his car and jogged over to me, and without warning hauled me over his shoulder. I sputtered and pounded my fists on his back.

"Hey, let me down! Help, someone, I'm being kidnapped!" I yelled, only half joking. I felt his chuckle reverberate in his chest as his grip on me tightened. He opened the passenger seat and sat me in the car, and ran to the driver's seat. I frowned. I did not agree to this and crossed my arms.

Zach slammed the door shut on his side as he got in the car. But he didn't start driving immediately. He just stared at me, an amused twinkle in his eyes. I scowled.

"What were you thinking, you loon? You could have gotten hypothermia," he said and shoved me. I couldn't help laughing.

"Did you just call me a loon?" I said and shoved him back. He smirked and started driving the car slowly. I sighed.

"My mom took my car to the repair shop so I had to walk," I explained and ran a hand through my damp and wild tangles, trying to yank through the knots. Zach nodded and started speeding up. I sighed and curled up into the side of the car, still shivering and cold. He tossed me a sweatshirt and I jumped, surprised.

"Put it on. It's clean, I always keep a spare in the car." He said without a glance at me. I hesitated, then started to put it on, thinking that my health was temporarily more important than my history with Zach.

"Thanks," I said through while putting it on, so it came out muffled. It was warm and cozy, and smelled like pine needles and pure...boy. It was too big on me, but it felt nice, almost like a sweater dress. On the front were the words _University of Pennsylvania_ emblazoned in red block letters. I was about to ask him about it, when I saw him staring at the words with a pain and anger blazing in his eyes. I quickly closed my mouth and decided to avoid that topic for the time being.

Soon, the rain finally stopped, and we pulled up at school. Right on time, which I assumed was due to the fact that Zach may or may not have driven a little bit over the speed limit. People, as usual, were talking by the steps and inside. When I left Zach's car in all my disheveled glory, I saw people looking at us. It wasn't a big secret that Zach and I used to be close, and weren't so much anymore. I flushed and looked at the ground as I trudged my way to school, trying to blend in. That all went down the drain when Zach slung an arm around my shoulder with a radiating smirk and pulled me close. I heard hushed whispers of "Cammie and Zach?" in conversation as we walked into school.

As much as I hated to admit it, I did miss Zachary Goode and his cocky, but playful personality at least a little. So I didn't pulled away, and his arm remained there, resting on my shoulder for the rest of the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So... how are you guys? How are you liking the story?**

 **Ineedaname: Aw thank you! You're too sweet :)**

 **Gallagher girl 58: Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **zachgoodet: Yes, it is slowly progressing as you learn more about each of their pasts... Stay tuned!**

 **Now on with this chapter:**

 **UPDATE! IMPORTANT: When I first uploaded this chapter, it was missing some parts. Thanks to the lovely zachgoodet for noticing that it was shorter than usual, so I went back and reread it. Somehow, the end of the chapter never saved. I fixed it so please reread after the flashback to know what happens...**

* * *

Cammie

Crowds of people pushed past me on their way to the cafeteria. I stumbled a little and regained my balance. I searched the sea of people for Macey, Bex and Liz, and I spotted them at one of the back tables in the cafeteria.

"Hey Cammie! What is up with you and Zach?" Macey exclaimed when I approached within hearing range. Which means, everyone else around them heard too and looked at me curiously, eager for gossip. I glared at her and the eavesdroppers until I reached the table.

"Are you really that clueless, Mace? People can hear you," I hissed as I took a seat. She narrowed her icy eyes at me.

"Don't avoid the subject, Cameron," She said, quieter this time. "What happened?" I rolled my eyes. Bex and Liz leaned in.

"Nothing! I was late for school and Zach was decent enough to give me a ride." I said, shrugging. Liz's eyebrows flew up.

"You haven't talked to him in years and suddenly you're riding to school with him?" Bex said, eyes wide as well.

"Oh my gosh, are you wearing his sweatshirt?" Liz added, scanning my (well Zach's) University of Pennsylvania sweatshirt. I tugged at the hems self-consciously, and felt like shrivelling up under their intense gazes.

"It was just a one time thing, besides, I was really desperate," I grumbled and picked at my food. "And no, before you even ask, we are not anything, we're not even friends. Zach just leant me his sweatshirt because I was soaking wet." Macey sighed and patted my shoulder.

"Cammie, honey, are you so blind that you can't see when a guy who is obviously incredibly good looking is trying to get your attention? I mean I get it, you have a grudge against him, but life goes on," she said wistfully. I raised an eyebrow at her, and Liz suppressed a giggle. Since when did Macey become some life guru? Macey snapped out of it and gave me a deviant smile.

"Anyways, if you don't want Zach, I'll gladly snatch up that hunk of a boy," Macey said and glanced at Zach, who was sitting a couple tables away. He caught us looking and gave us a wink. I frowned.

"Weren't you casually 'seeing' Nick?" Bex asked, following my train of thought and giving me a look. The look that meant 'I-may-or-may-not sense-Macey-rant-coming'. Macey pulled out a compact mirror and checked her mirror, before snapping it close and replacing it in her bag.

"He's too scared to even ask me out properly. We've fooled around a bit, maybe close to third base, but he hasn't got the guts to ask me out on a date. I'm sick of waiting around for him, and until he can get his act together, we are off," she explained with a sigh. I softened a little and gave her a quick hug. Nick was the first guy Macey might have actually liked, not just for his looks, but for his personality too.

"Aw, Mace, we're always here for you if you need it," Liz said. Bex and I nodded in agreement. Macey smiled at us gratefully.

"You guys are such great friends and I don't know where I'd be without you," Macey said. Bex pretended to weep and fanned her eyes.

"How charming, this story of love and friendship," she said in her full British accent. We laughed and Macey swatted Bex's shoulder.

"You ruined the moment!" she exclaimed. Then, she looked each of us in the eye with a twinkle in her eye. "So, any plans for homecoming?" she said. I groaned and shoved my mouth full of some crappy cafeteria food to avoid answering the question. On the other hand, Bex and Liz seemed to brighten at the subject.

"I'm going with Grant," Bex declared proudly. I wrinkled my nose, chewed and swallowed.

"Gross, that's so weird, he's my brother." I retorted. Bex shrugged.

"You don't even look alike. He has brown hair and blue eyes, and you have blonder hair and greyer eyes." Bex said. I still didn't like the thought of my slop of a brother, of all people, cozying up to Bex.

"Anyways, I might be going with Jonas..." Liz trailed off.

"Good on you, Lizzie. He's pretty cute and matches your IQ level," Macey said with a smile. Then she turned to look at me.

"I guess that just leaves you and me without dates, huh," I said. "I'm not planning on going, anyways. I, um, don't have a good history with dances." Then I caught the wicked glint in her eyes. I slapped a hand to my forehead. "No, no, no, a hundred times nope. I am not going with Zach." I said quietly and clenched my fists in an attempt not to break down. I did not do dances. Especially not with Zach. Not since that one time in freshman year.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Age fourteen_**

 _"Cammie..." I was walking besides Zach back to our respective houses from school. We usually took the long way that detoured around several neighbourhoods to spend more time with each other. My breath caught as my knuckles swept across his hand. He stopped abruptly and I felt him staring at me. I felt my heartbeat accelerating as I stopped as well._

 _"Yeah?" I asked softly, lifting my gaze up to his piercing eyes. He started fidgeting with his fingers and tapped his hand to an imaginary beat on his leg._

 _"This is really weird, but do you have a date to homecoming?" he asked hesitantly. My eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Be cool, Cammie. This is what you were waiting for._

 _"Come on Zach, you know me. No other guy talks to me other than you and my brother," I joked nervously. He laughed._

 _"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" He said. I felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks. "As friends, of course. Not to make anything awkward." Zach quickly clarified. My hopes fell as I tried not to look too disappointed._

 _"Yeah," I answered with an overly cheery smile and looked down at the ground. "Right. As friends. I'll go with you."_

 ** _A few days later_**

 _"Well," Zach said slowly as I descended the stairs from my bedroom in the too tight dress and a stiff hairdo. "You don't look hideous." he said playfully. I laughed and shoved him._

 _"Ditto." We walked to my dad's car, where my dad was waiting. We chatted in the car until we arrived at school. It was weird calling this huge high school building my school when I was used to the quaint little middle school close to my house. As we got out of the car, my dad narrowed his eyes at Zach._

 _"You better treat her right, Zach. I trust you but I don't want my little girl to come home in tears," he warned._

 _"Yes, sir," Zach replied nervously. I rolled my eyes and yanked Zach by the arm, trying to ignore his fresh scent and the electric shivers that went up my arm._

 _"We're just friends, Dad," I groaned and waved, hiding a smile. He finally relented and smiled back._

 _"Have fun, honey. But not too much fun,"_

 _"Goodbye, Dad." I said pointedly and he drove off._

 _As we entered the gym, Zach said something about getting us some drinks and left. I was all alone as I nervously observed the scene. Couples kissing, girls giggling, definitely not my kind of thing. When Zach came back, fruit punch in hand, we danced a little, teasing each other on our mediocre moves. I excused myself to the bathroom when I felt my strapless bra slowly inching its way down my chest. As I left the bathroom, I was greeted with the sight of Zach chatting up some other freshman girl, Tina I think her name was. I repressed the twinge of jealousy in my chest and tried looking for some of the nice girls I met on the first day of school, Bex, Elizabeth and Macey._

 _We talked for a while until I caught sight of Zach leaving the gym to go outside with a goofy grin on his face._

 _"Sorry, but I think I need some fresh air," I said to the girls and followed Zach out of the gym. This is the moment. You're going to tell Zach you like him. Even though we came as friends, I thought that he was giving me hints that he liked me back. Smiling at me in class, passing me notes, waiting for me at my locker._

 _I spotted a shadowed figure sitting under a tree in front of me, and I rushed towards it, nearly tripping in the grass. But as I approached, I realized Zach was not alone. I was behind them, and even though they couldn't see me, I had a perfect view of them._

 _Zach was kissing the Tina girl from earlier and seemed to be enjoying it very much. My heart felt like the golden fall leaves on the ground; crushed to pieces by someone who stepped on them, pieces drifting off in the cool breeze. I felt hollow and numb. We were friends. Just friends._

 _I rushed back inside and spent the rest of the night in the bathroom, not quite crying, but feeling very empty. Call me pathetic all you want, but I just had my very first heartbreak. Little did I know, there was even more pain to come later that night._

 ** _Flashback over_**

Finally, as another day of school came to an end, I left Career & Culture Class and headed towards my locker. Zach was going to meet me again in the school library to continue on our project, which I was not very excited for. I noticed Josh waiting for me by my locker.

"Hey Josh," I said while spinning the combination dial. He smiled and ran his hands through his hair.

"Hey Cammie, um, I was wondering, will you go to the homecoming game and dance with me?" He asked nervously. I stopped, startled.

"Oh, wow! Thank you, but I haven't really gone to any dance or game since freshman year," I explained while blushing. Seeing his crestfallen face and sad eyes, I quickly added. "But, if I am going this year, then sure, I can go with you." He brightened slightly. Still feeling bad, I gave him a quick hug.

"Do you have anything right now after school?" he asked as I pulled back. I smiled apologetically.

"Yes, actually. Zach and I are working on a project, sorry," I said and closed my locker. He shrugged.

"See you around then?" He said. I nodded.

"We should meet up sometime after school, I know this killer cafe a few blocks away," I said while waving.

"I'm not sure I should be interested in a murderous cafe," he called out to me. I hid a smile as I walked away to the library.

I plopped down on a chair next to Zach, who was scrolling on his phone. I frowned at him.

"What are you doing? Get out your stuff and start working," I said. He looked up at me and smirked.

"At least I wasn't late to our three o'clock on the dot study date. Besides, what were you doing with that new kid, Jimmy?" he said, still not taking out his notebook.

"Josh," I clarified. He shrugged.

"Same difference." I groaned. It was going to be a long two hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Super sorry I missed last week aawoerfnv;jksdfhpgt!**

 **Anyways... *cough cough* um I was out of town most of last week and last weekend without my laptop, oops. Love y'all :)**

 ***Also, excuse me if I get some things wrong about homecoming, because my school doesn't do one lol***

 **zachgoodet: Yay!**

 **kylie: Thanks, hope you like this chapter just as much!**

 **Ineedaname: Aww yeah, I always feel bad making her suffer. Anyways, they will sort things out soon enough ;)**

 **It'sHardIKnow: There's a lot more where that came from. I tend to pop in a lot of flashbacks. Thanks for reading!**

 **Guest: (I don't know if it was the same person reviewing FOUR times, but um idk) Yep, I'm finally updating!**

* * *

Cammie

I tossed and turned in my bed as thoughts about homecoming teased my consciousness, willing me to stay awake. I finally gave up and crept quietly from my bed, trying not to disturb Grant, who slept just a wall away from me. Turns out it wasn't much of a feat, because he slept like a bear. I paused every few seconds, making sure no one stirred. All clear.

When my foot touched the last icy step on our staircase, I let out a sigh of relief. Immediately, I headed towards our balcony, which may or may not have been a slightly less than intelligent idea, it being at the time a chilly night in fall. But I persevered through the cold in my thin pyjamas and bunny slippers and stepped outside, shutting the glass panel door shut behind me.

 _"Breathe in, breathe out. Look at the moon, kiddo. Isn't it beautiful?"_

 _"But dadda, I want to see the stars! We learned about them in class today!"_

 _"Okay, Cammie-bear. I'll take you and Grant to Nebraska in the summer. On grandpa and grandma's ranch, you can have all the stars in the world."_

 _"I want to go now! An' I don't like Grant that much. He says that I hit like a girl, dadda! He's so mean."_

 _"You'll learn to love him very very much. Promise me that you'll make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble, okay sweetie? You're the older one, and I trust you to watch over him every now and then."_

 _"Yep! Older by six minutes! And I promise, I'll never let you down, dadda. I love you very very much, even though you tickle me sometimes and steal my chocolates."_

I felt tiny tears sting my eyes as I tried to blink them away. In response, my chest seemed to cave in and squeeze. The night sky was empty, no stars and not even a trace of the moon. A few cars could be heard zipping down a nearby road. In the distance, fluorescent buildings in downtown could be seen from my window. The occasional creak of a branch or squeak of a tire startled me. The air was clean, and crisp, but empty.

"I miss you, Dad." My voice came out a croaked whisper. Drip. Drip. Rainwater slowly dripped from our drainpipes. Drip. Drip. Tears slowly fell from my eyes, but I didn't cry. "Sometimes, if I close my eyes, it feels like you're right beside me, looking at the full moon and smiling." The tears came faster.

"Sometimes, I can pretend like nothing happened. As if Grant didn't completely lose it and start partying every other day. As if mom didn't shut down. She still isn't completely better. She gets this wistful, sad look in her eyes every now and then, and breaks down crying. What do you think of that, Dad?" My voice slowly rose in volume.

"But, sometimes I can pretend like you're at my side, comforting me. Except you're gone. Because of me."

* * *

Popcorn? Check. M&Ms? Check. A cozy couch, a movie and an empty house? Check, check and check.

I was fully prepared to binge watch some cheesy rom-coms at the moment. I slouched onto the couch, turned on the TV and pulled my hair up into a bun.

"Cammie! Open this goddamned door right this second!" A series of angry thumping sounds followed. I jumped from my position on the couch, startled, and tried to rearrange my pyjamas to look somewhat presentable as I went to get the door.

I was greeted with a disheveled (well not quite disheveled, Macey was never disheveled) Macey holding up racks of dresses, bags of makeup and hot tools. In the background, her personal chauffeur, Jaques I believe his name was, zipped away in a sleek black BMW. I looked back at Macey, who was waiting expectantly.

"No." I said and crossed my arms, matching her determination. She arched an eyebrow.

"Are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?" she asked with a disapproving once-over at my current state. I sighed.

"We're not doing anything, Macey. I can help you get ready, not that you really need it, but I am not going to homecoming." I said. She strode past me and into my house, ignoring my protests. I shut the door and, in frustration, stormed after her into the living room. She placed all her things across my couch and turned to look at me.

"Cammie. I don't want to be that bitchy friend, but you have to get over it." She snapped with an exasperated look on her face. I felt anger start to boil and I braced myself.

"Well, sorry, Miss, but your father didn't happen to die, did he?" I shot back, my eyes stinging with held back tears. She sighed, and her expression softened.

"Cammie, I would bet everything that I have that your father would want you to have fun and live a little more, not to hold back just because of him." She looked at me with hopeful eyes. "Come on, Cam. It's senior year. Now or never," she concluded. My anger fizzled away as quickly as it came.

"I'm not ready, Macey. I can't face it," I said quietly, not meeting her eyes. I felt her gaze burning a hole in my skull.

"Then when will you be?" I couldn't argue with that. _Never. I'll never be ready._ "Please. If you're not doing it for yourself, then do it for me. I get quite lonely, with Liz and Bex ditching me to hang out with their guys." Macey coaxed. My mouth set into a hard line.

"I don't like this," I muttered. Her eyes lit up, and she hauled me upstairs along with her dresses and whatnot.

"So you are coming!" she said.

* * *

A good two hours later, Macey closed a tube of lipstick with a gentle click.

"All done," she declared proudly. She pulled me up from my rolling desk chair where I was slouched and shoved me towards my floor length mirror. Now, if this were a rom com that I would watch, I would gasp in delight at my beautiful self, close to tears, and would dramatically thank Macey for the gift of beauty that she has bestowed upon me.

Instead, I ruffled my hair, did a little twirl, and picked out a wedgie that was really starting to annoy me. Not even kidding.

But, I had to admit, Macey did do a pretty darn good job. I was fitted in a short, white lacy dress that cinched at the waist and pouffed out in a tulle skirt at mid thigh. The flower designs seemed to curl around my neck into a halter that was tied in the back. My hair was curled into loose waves, with one side pinned back behind my ear accompanied by a delicate twist. Simple makeup, with glittering earrings that caught the light when I turned my head.

"Well? The verdict?" Macey urged. I turned and smiled at her.

"I like it, I really do. Thank you," I said. She nodded. Of course, Macey looked much more extravagant than I did. She was in a strapless midnight blue dress with rhinestones that adorned the bust. Her hair was up in some fancy bun that looked like a weave of braids. That was accompanied by smokey eyeshadow, dramatic eyeliner and a chunky silver necklace that matched her silver bracelets.

"Good. Now let's go," she said and walked out of my room, a small clutch in her hand. I stumbled after her in my white wedges.

As we exited my house, me struggling with the keys, Jaques pulled up in the driveway. We both got in and very soon, were on our way.

Ten minutes later, the school pulled into view. I awkwardly clambered out of the car behind Macey.

"Thank you Jacques! I will contact you later as to when we will be leaving," Macey said with a little wave. The silent chauffeur nodded stoically and rolled away.

We walked inside the booming gym, arm in arm. It was exactly how I remembered it. Loud, pounding music, half drunks grinding on each other, girls giggling. A major feeling of déjà vu washed over me. Except now, I wasn't a lonely freshman, nervous to her first dance. I spotted Bex and my brother together, chatting by the snack table. I headed over to them while Macey was whisked off by some jock who wanted to dance.

"Cammie? You actually came!" Bex saw me and gave me a tight squeeze. I smiled a little.

"Yep. Macey convinced me to crawl out of my little Netflix den," I said, not joking at all if we're being honest. Bex studied me for a moment.

"I know it's really hard for you to deal with the memories, and I'm glad you came," Bex said, placing her hand over mine. My heart warmed at the gesture. She looked behind me. "Besides, I think you promised a dance with someone! Go on," she said and spun me around. I scanned the crowd and saw Josh waving at me with a cheeky smile. I flushed as he started walking closer.

"Hey, were you convinced by my good looks and charm to drop by?" he said teasingly. I laughed.

"Very funny. You're charm is about the same as a narwhal's," I retorted. He feigned hurt, placing a hand over his heart with a stricken expression on his face. I giggled (yes, giggled. What was wrong with me?).

"You wound me, Cammie. Anyway, let's dance!" he said and dragged me onto the dance floor. A loud pop song was playing, so I swung my hips a bit and let my arms loose as I let my eyes shut. It was nice to pretend like it was just the two of us dancing.

We hit it off that night, chatting and laughing good-naturedly. Josh even dared some cheesy pick up lines on me, to which I replied with sarcastic retorts. For the first time in a while, I was having fun.

All too soon, the night came to an end. I was a little tipsy, having drank a few cups of the suspicious tasting punch that was probably spiked.

"I'm going to catch a ride with Grant," I called out to Macey and hiccuped. "You can leave without me." She just laughed at my current state.

"Don't do anything too stupid," she said and left. I walked over to Grant and Zach.

"Hey, bro-bro. Are we going?" I asked and laughed. Bro-bro. What a funny nickname. Grant chuckled and clapped me on the back like he does with his guy friends. Ouch.

"Sure, sissy. Zach's tagging along. Let's va-va-voom!" He exclaimed with a fist punched into the air. I giggle. He was probably drunk too. Though I wasn't too fond of the Zach part.

Suddenly, as we approached the car, I sobered up a little. Grant was pretty wasted, and I wasn't in a condition to drive either.

"Um, Grant? Who's going to drive?" I asked. He looked at me goofily.

"I am, of course! Me, the almighty chauffeur." Grant declared and strode to the driver's seat, stumbling. I paused.

"No, you're not. You're drunk," I said calmly. He ignored me and laughed.

"Chill, Cammie. Live life a little more, because you're about to get the ride of your life," he shouted and plopped down behind the steering wheel. "Get in!"

My blood chilled as memories I tried to repress resurfaced.

 _"He got hit by a drunk driver." People bustled around, and I was horrified by the black and blue that trailed up his arms. There was the familiar tang blood in my mouth. I was biting my lip so hard it bled, tears threatening to spill. She put an arm around my shoulder._

 _"He'll pull through, honey. He will." Her voice came out weak and wavering. I felt as though she was trying to convince herself more than me. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, as if I was about to go any second as well. She motioned for Grant to come over. Together, we stood, holding each other, trying to hold on to our slowly crumbling family._

"No, Grant. This isn't safe," I said. I tried to keep control, but my voice slowly rose. I felt Zach's presence beside me.

"I agree. I'll drive, I haven't had anything to drink," he assured me. Grant pouted.

"Nuh-uh, no he isn't! He's not touching my baby!" Grant said protectively. My temper flared.

"Grant," I said firmly.

"Cammie," he said back, mocking me.

"Do you want to get arrested or worse, die because of your driving?" I shouted at him. He paused. Then smiled cheerily.

"We won't die, I promise!" He protested. I lost it. The emotions that were previously sealed shut came tumbling out.

"Right, because instead of us, our dad died because of a drunk driver. OUR FUCKING DAD, GRANT! Do you hear me, or are you too wasted to remember anything? He died, he fucking died!" I cried out, tears streaming freely from my eyes. Grant's face hardened. Zach looked shellshocked.

"Don't you dare," he whispered. Tears kept falling.

"Don't I dare what? Mention him? Well I just did, so deal with it and be reasonable, Grant!" I yelled. My voice echoed down the street, and in it's wake, left a heavy silence between the three of us. Zach was the first to move.

"I'll drive," he said. This time, Grant didn't protest as Zach shoved him into the backseat. I took a seat next to Zach in the passenger seat, and took a deep breath, shaking.

"It's going to be okay, Cammie," Zach said softly, studying me with those beautiful green eyes of his. Ugly fat tears continued to make their journey down to my chin as I tried not to make a sound.

 _No it's not. Because my dad is still gone anyways._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hiiii. Um, I don't know what to say. Okay, I guess enjoy this chapter, leave reviews and ideas? As suggested by a reviewer (Gallagher girl 58), I incorporated some jealous Zach, so what do you guys want to see? Where do you see this story going? Leave me a review or a PM if you wantsey-wants to.**

 **Gallagher girl 58: Thanks so much for the idea and your lovely reviews?**

 **It'sHardIKnow: Took a break from the flashbacks for one chapter... Just to move the story along a little more lol:)**

 **Ineedaname: Ahh I know! I always get that rush when I write those intense moments.**

 **Guest 1: YES I WILL!**

 **Guest 2: Glad you look forward to it, I look forward to writing this too :D**

Zach

"Dude, I have the worst hangover," Grant wheezed and laughed with dark and wild eyes. I frowned.

"What the hell were you thinking," I asked him quietly. "Last night." Grant's eyes focused on mine again as he stood up, jaw clenched.

"None of your business," he growled and stalked out of the cafeteria. I sighed and slumped against my seat, closing my eyes and rubbing a finger to my temple.

Bex looked at me with tired eyes while stirring her yogurt. It was just her and me at the cafeteria table, the guys off doing something, Grant obviously pissed and Cammie, Liz and Macey doing who knows what. She paused, and I felt her gaze piercing into my soul even through closed eyelids.

"If you must know, Cammie was always sore about driving since her dad died, especially while under influence," Bex said softly. "It took her a year to get back inside a car, let alone drive one."

I opened my eyes and met her cinnamon coloured irises.

"When did you guys become friends?" I asked curiously. She smiled a little, a faraway look in her eyes.

"It was the middle of freshman year. Macey, Liz and I already made a pact to stick together since the first day of school. One day, we saw her alone in the corner of the cafeteria with a tear-stained face. She didn't seem to have any friends, so we went over and, well, we have been close ever since," Bex explained. My heart clenched a little at the thought of Cammie all alone, with a little bit of guilt, too. I remembered in freshman year I stopped hanging out with Cammie and started to hang out more with her brother and the jocks.

Then, from across the cafeteria, near the entrance, I caught sight of Cammie and my breath hitched. She was in the middle of laughing at something, and... She looked...

Her eyes were clear and blue, unlike the stormy grey I was used to. They crinkled at the corners and seemed to glow. Her pink lips were open in a laugh, revealing pearly white teeth. Hair that couldn't seem to decide if it was brown or blond fell in cascading tumbles around her face, onto her shoulders and stopped right above her chest. She tucked a strand back that was in her face behind her ear and crossed her long legs that seemed to go on for miles. I snapped out of it when I realized who she was with. My fists clenched under the table as I tried to keep my face looking passive.

"Cammie's been hanging out a lot with that new Jimmy boy, huh," I said casually while prodding my stale noodles on my plate. Bex sighed.

"Indeed she is. I think she really likes him," she replied. "I'm happy that for once, there's something good in her life." My blood curdled at the thought of Cammie with someone like _him_.

"That kid's nothing but trouble," I muttered as once again, they laughed together. Bex raised an eyebrow in my direction.

"I bet that you would know," she drawled sarcastically. I frowned.

"I do know. On the first day of school, he dropped all his books when he bumped into me and started apologizing profusely. Then he introduced himself with the cheekiest of smiles, like he thought that he was some superior to me." I said. Bex smiled.

"Looks like someone's jealous of someone actually having manners. Although I don't blame you, you are best friends with Grant, which explains how you inherited his slobbish manners and non-existant chivalry," Bex said back. I scowled.

"I am chivalrous," I protested in indignation. Bex rolled her eyes.

"Please. If I wasn't trying, I couldn't tell you apart from a sloth." I was so invested in my heated discussion with Bex, I didn't notice Cammie coming over.

"Hey guys! I'm sure you all know Josh already, is it okay if he joins us?" Cammie said while taking a seat next to Bex. I cleared my throat.

"Actually, I do mind-" Bex shot me a harsh look before cutting me off. Her intense glare melted into a sugar-sweet smile directed towards Cammie.

"No problem! Scoot over, Zach." I grumbled something incoherent before scooting over an inch and letting Josh slide into the seat beside me, across from Cammie.

"So, Jimmy, right?" I asked gruffly. He flushed.

"Josh actually," he corrected. "You're Zach, right?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his all-too perfect manners and his too perfect toothy smile.

"Sure, Jimmy." I grunted back and ignored him. He blinked in confusion and in my peripheral, I saw Cammie's face contort in hurt and anger. I instantly regretted it as I felt as though my stomach had dropped.

The three of them talked as I continued to pick at my food, glaring at Josh any chance I got. He was just...trying so hard to get Cammie's attention, sending her sweet smiles and laughing at her jokes. For some reason, that didn't sit well with me. I had no idea why.

Josh suddenly stood. "It was really nice eating with you guys, and I'd love to do it again, but I really have to go," he said and started packing up. Cammie smiled warmly up at him.

"Of course, Josh, join us again tomorrow!" she called out as he walked away, waving. Then I felt her turn her icy glare onto me.

"What the hell, Zach?" she spat out. I turned to face her and glared right back.

"What, do you want me to apologize? I didn't do anything."

"Are you kidding me! You probably scared Josh away with all of your mean looks and insufferable attitude." Cammie hissed. I shrugged.

"Jimmy's a jerk anyways," I said, but my words had lost their passion and fire. She laughed coldly.

"Yeah, like you hang out with him a lot," she said. "You know what? He asked me out, and if I do end up dating him, you better treat him nicely, you asshole. And for the record, it's Josh," she bit out and stormed out of the cafeteria. I slumped back into my seat for the second time that day, and saw Bex's frown.

"What is up with you today, Zach? First pissing off Grant, now Cammie. I really don't think it's healthy to have to face both Morgan twins' wrath at once," Bex asked softly.

"I just, I don't know, okay? I don't like the idea of Cammie with some guy," I groaned. Bex smiled.

"What?" I barked at her, and her smile all but grew.

"Nothing, nothing," she said and looked back down.

* * *

Cammie

I laughed for the hundredth time that afternoon.

"Stop it, my cheeks are so sore from laughing," I said and rubbed my cheeks, emphasizing my point. Josh smiled.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to build up stronger cheek muscles if you're going to spend more time with me," he said with raised eyebrows. I smiled.

"Haha, very funny. You're about as funny as an armadillo, I only laughed so much because...it's courtesy," I teased and we laughed again. I checked the clock of the cafe we were in. 5:00. "Anyways, I had a really great time, Josh. Maybe we could do this again? I really have to go, I need to be home soon," I said and stood. He stood as well.

"Need a ride home?" He offered. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm good but thanks. I'll take the bus, and if not, I'll just call my mom or my brother," I said. I hesitated for a second, before leaning in to peck his cheek. He flushed but smiled.

"Thanks again, Josh," I said, smiling, before leaving the cafe. I walked to the nearest bus stop, only to find that I had absolutely no money on me. I dug out my phone from my bag to realize that it was completely dead. Shit, shit shit, I cursed out loud, earning a few curious glances. This cafe wasn't that far from my house, but still... In my uncomfortable leather flats that were sure to leave blisters if I walked for too long, it would make it about a forty minute walk, something I was not exactly in the mood for.

Then, I spotted a familiar black car park into the cafe parking lot as a sense of dread and relief filled my belly. Sure, I could probably get a ride, but... with Zach. I started walking over before I saw him leaving his car to lean against it's hood with his phone pressed to his ear. I paused and hid around the cafe corner, giving me a clear view of him, and within good hearing distance.

"Hi, um what do you want?" Zach asked, eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not currently interested in a relationship, Vivian, but thanks," Zach answered to the person he was on the phone with, who I now assumed was Vivian Westwood. The girl who every girl wanted to be, and the girl every guy wanted to be with. I know. The cliché popular girl. I didn't talk to her that much, but she didn't seem too mean, actually, but I heard that she was a little superficial and looked down on people from lower income backgrounds. Of course, she was gorgeous. Dark luscious brown curls framed her lean and tan physique and contrasted against her bright hazel-gold eyes.

"It was just a summer fling," I heard Zach mutter as he ran a hand through his hair. It made sense why they would see each other. I mean, Zach wasn't ugly at all, in fact, quite the opposite. It was no wonder why the two hottest people in school would get together, if only for the summer. Er, not that I'm attracted to Zach, or anything.

"Again, no thanks, Vivian. Bye," Zach said and hung up on her. I waited a few seconds before stepping out of the shadows.

"Mind giving me a ride?" I asked tentatively. Zach looked up at me with a startled expression plastered over his face before it melted into a smirk. Oh lord, please have mercy.

"Couldn't get enough of me?" He teased and motioned for me to get in. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Zach. For your information, the universe does not revolve around you, I know, a big shock. Neither does my life or my decisions," I retorted, but got into the passenger seat of his car anyway. He only laughed.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," he said and snapped his car door shut. "Buckle up, honey."

"Don't call me either of those things," I said as my lip curled in disgust. He hummed something under his breath and I ignored him, looking out the window as he started up the car and drove off.

I debated asking him about the phone conversation for a minute, before he cut off my thoughts.

"Sorry." he said it so abruptly that I turned to look at him for a moment, my eyes narrowing.

"For..?"

"For the Jimmy fiasco during lunch," he said. My eyes widened. He continued to stare straight at the road. "It wasn't cool of me to act like that, and I'm sorry," he finished, finally meeting my eyes.

"It's okay, Zach, I forgive you," I answered softly. My eyes hardened. "Now, pay more attention to the road otherwise you'll get us both killed," I said and he chuckled. My chest warmed a little at the sound.

We rode the rest of the trip in silence, before he pulled up before my house.

"Wow, thanks again, Zach, for giving me a lift," I said and gathered my stuff. He smiled a bit.

"No problem." He said. I started getting out of the car before he placed a hand on my arm, effectively stilling me as my arm tensed.

"Hey, um, do you want to make this our thing? Like driving to and from school?" he asked me and I tensed even more. _Our thing?_

"Nothing else. Just me giving you rides, I promise. I want to get to know you again, Cammie," he said, and I swear I heard an underlying wave of pleading in his voice.

"I'll think about it," I answered, willing myself with all my strength not to look back as he drove away. Even though I already knew my answer the heartbeat he had asked.

 _Yes._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Long time no see folks! I'm really sorry this is coming quite late, but my computer broke a little while ago. It was no biggie, but I just couldn't post anything for a while. Also, year-end projects and finals are approaching so I'm going to try to update often, but honestly no guarantees. :( (BUT I SWEAR I WON'T ABANDON THIS STORY. BESIDES SUMMER IS COMING AND BECAUSE I HAVE NO SOCIAL LIFE I'LL WRITE DAY AND NIGHT ONCE SUMMER BREAK STARTS.)**

 _ **Oh, and per popular request, 'Perfectly Compatible' (my previous one-shot) will be turning into a multi-chap story! I'll probably start posting chapters around summer, for now I just want to concentrate on this story.**_

 **Replies to reviewers:**

 **zachgoodet: Sure!**

 **Ineedaname: Hahaha doesn't everybody love some jealous Zach? Sorry this update came a little late :/**

 **: okayyyyy! Thankksss for reviewing!**

 **Guest: Aw and thank YOU for reading this story!**

 **It'sHardIKnow: You mean yasss...**

 **Guest #2: Oooh car scenes are coming so watch out! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

 **ZammieWriter2000: OKAYYY I'm updating! Sorry it took a while :l**

* * *

Macey

Our lips locked as his deft fingers trailed down my back, leaving tingles in their wake. I gripped his glossy hair roughly as his mouth worked on my neck and travelling downwards, nipping and licking. The only sounds in my empty house were his heavy breaths and pants that echoed mine. Nick swiftly pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing a tanned and lean torso. He quickly undid the zipper of my dress and dropped it, leaving a pool of plum fabric at my feet. I shivered as his gaze locked with mine and examined me closely. My gut sank, knowing what was about to happen, but he surged forward and captured my mouth with his own, pushing away any of my doubts and guilt. We stumbled over to my bed and he lay me down across the sheets and crawled in with me, stripping down to the bone as he went.

The next morning, I woke to Nick's back facing me as he shrugged on his t-shirt. My heart pounded in my rib cage, waiting to see if this time was any different than the rest. He turned around and nodded, and my hopes shattered.

"See you," was all he said as he promptly exited my room and my house. I curled up in a ball and hated myself in that moment as my heart begged for him to stay. I hated myself for always going back to Nick only for him to leave me the next morning.

Cammie

"Hey Cammie! We're going out for dinner, are you coming?" My mom called to me from the bottom of the stairs. I debated in my head for a moment.

"No thanks, actually. Solomon assigned us to read a biography or autobiography and answer questions to help us for our biography project, and it's due in a week. I'm just going to stay home and work on that, if it's okay," I called back.

"Kay kiddo, there's frozen pizza, I think, in the freezer. We'll be home in three to four hours," she said back and with a click, I heard our front door being shut and locked.

Instead of getting to work (my inner Liz is scolding me so hard right now), I turned on the TV and sent a quick text to Bex or Macey, I'm not really sure which one, to ask if they were free to come over. I wasn't really paying too much attention to my phone, as they were playing reruns of High School Musical and I just couldn't stop singing along. (Hey, HSM trumps everything else!)

After heating up some frozen-solid pizza in the oven, I plopped back down onto our couch, lying there in sweatpants, no makeup and a bun that looked like actual shit plopped atop my head.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and I ran from my living room to get it.

Instead of seeing Bex or Macey or Liz even, I was greeted with the sight of a smirking Zach Goode.

"What do you want?" I asked and sighed. His smirk grew.

"Why did you text me?" He asked and held up his bright phone screen to my face. I squinted, reading the text before heat and color flooded my cheeks.

From: Cammie Morgan To: Zachary Goode 7:04 pm, Oct. 11th _: Heyy! Mom and Grant are out, wanna come over and chill? Lyy :)_

"Oops, that was for Bex or Macey," I explained sheepishly. Internally, I slapped myself on the forehead. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Good going, Cammie. Real great.

Zach smiled at me.

"But... I can still stay, right?" He asked with large, hopeful eyes and I didn't put up much of a fight. Sighing, I opened the door wider for him and stepped back.

"Frozen pizza good?" I asked, still amazed that Zach was actually going to spend the evening with me willingly. He smirked and brushed my hand with his own while walking past me, which sent my heart doing odd jumps.

"Great." He proclaimed and headed inside.

As I went into the living room with two platters of pizza in hand, I saw Zach curled up on one side of the couch. I handed him one plate, and sat on the other side of the couch, trying to put as much space between him and I. Of course, my plan backfired as Zach promptly scooted closer, closer and closer, until his thigh bumped against mine, sending shivers up my leg.

"Come on, Cam. Scared?" He teased and elbowed my arm. I shrunk even more into my side of the couch as my blush deepened.

"Whatever. Now be quiet." I said and turned on the TV again. High School Musical blasted out from the screen and I had to repress a smile at Zach's horrified face.

"This? We're going to watch this?" He asked, wide eyed with a tinge of dread present on his face. I chuckled and turned the volume on.

"The door is that way if you don't want to watch it," I said and shrugged. He just grumbled something incoherent and took an angry bite out of his slice of pizza. I hid a smile behind my hand.

Slowly, I started to sing along (Hey, I can't help it!) to the songs and to my surprise, Zach started joining in. I whipped around to look at him, my jaw dropped.

"I thought... I thought that you never even watched this!" I said, the corner of my lips turning up. His cool guy demeanor cracked.

"Let's be honest, it's High School Musical! Who didn't watch it?" was his only answer as he launched back into song. I laughed and joined in.

A couple High School Musical movies later, my eyelids were drooping and despite my best attempts, my head lolled to the side and rested on Zach's shoulder. The background noise from the TV seemed distant from the world of Zach's arms that wrapped around me, holding me. He smelled of wood and mint, and I finally let my eyes shut. I hated to admit it, but he was _very_ comfortable. Or maybe that was just me in my sleep-deprived state.

Moments later, I felt like I was being lifted up. I cracked an eye open to see Zach carrying me upstairs before putting me down in my bed, then wrapping the covers tightly around me. My heart twisted; my dad was the only one that ever did that and it had been so long. Zach placed a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"Night, Cam-bam." he whispered softly before shutting the door behind him. I smiled at the childhood nickname.

"Night, Wacky-Zachy," I whispered, although I wasn't even sure if he heard or if it was just a figment of my imagination.

* * *

The next day after school, as promised, Zach was outside waiting for me. I blushed as I remembered last night. Get your mind out of the gutter, kids! It just felt like a really intimate moment, that was all.

"Hey," Zach said and opened the passenger seat door, gesturing for me to get inside. This time, I didn't even complain before sitting inside.

Before long, we were cruising along the road, the windows down, a cool breeze whipping my hair behind me. We didn't talk much, just little mundane things like school and homework, yet the silence was comfortable and calm.

Swiftly, he pulled into my neighborhood and into my driveway moments later.

"So I guess this is where I leave, huh," I said and exited. Zach, being quite the ladies man, walked me to my door.

I unlocked the front door to enter. When I turned around, Zach stood leaning against the doorway, hands in his pockets, black leather jacket on, hair tousled and a small smile on his face. I felt my heart speed up a little at the sight before a wave of nostalgia washed over me as a memory played in my head.

 _He was leaning against the white, sterile doorway with a leather jacked on and looked at me with solemn eyes. My heart clenched at the sight. He had changed so much. I don't know when along the way Zach Goode was no longer one of my best friends and became Zach Goode, star football player, a ladies man and a charmer. It was understandable. After all, I was under his spell since day one, even after he slowly drifted away._

 _"How's he, um, doing?" Zach asked quietly. I shrugged. Conversations between us had lost their previous spark. Now it was awkward and mostly quiet, as we took in the sight of my dad lying there, looking asleep except with IV's attached to him and other various tubes poking through him. I felt my face crumple at the sight and slowly, Zach came over to me._

 _"It's okay," he said quietly, but not in a comforting way, almost like he was nervous. He gently rubbed circles on my back not out of consideration but like he was afraid to touch me. I felt my anger flare as the pain, heartbreak and injustice of it all pooled in my stomach._

 _"What's up with you, Zach? Ever since the accide-, um, ever since homecoming, you talk less to me. " I spat out and just as quickly as it came, his hand left my back. I felt him shifting._

 _"It's not that, Cammie. I just... It breaks my heart to see him like this," Zach said. I snorted._

 _"Really? Then how do you think it feels being his daughter, not knowing if her dad will die while she's at school or at home," I retorted as I turned around and glared at him. Tears glazed over my eyes. "What do you think it feels like, Zach?" My voice cracked a little on his name and I looked up at the ceiling, trying in vain to contain my tears. His soft face hardened into harsh features._

 _"Well, Cammie, guess what? Other people have their own problems too," he said. "I have things like friends and school and football to deal with, so I'm oh so sorry I can't visit your father every one of my waking hours," he bit out sarcastically. My heart tore a little more at his words but my anger and desperation was blinding._

 _"Whatever, Zach. Go ahead and leave." I whispered, my voice quavering on every syllable. After a long pause, I heard his footsteps retreating, and the ping of the elevator. It was then that I let myself go as tears silently made their way down my face, to my chin where they dripped onto my shirt, my heart wrenching more and more with every newly shed tear._

 _He still came to visit, but less frequently. We never talked during those visits. Then he went a week without visiting. Two weeks. A month. And one day, he stopped visiting altogether._

My heart twinged at the sharp bite of the memory and I let my features resume a neutral, almost cold expression.

"Bye, Zach," I said softly. He frowned a little.

"What's wrong, Cammie? Are you okay?" He asked, concern lacing his tone. I felt a wetness pool behind my eyes and I swallowed, trying to rid the lump in my throat.

"Please just go, Zach. I just..." I said, staring at my shoes. He approached me and put a hand on my chin and lifted, forcing my gaze to meet his. His green eyes were wide and bright as he scrutinized my expression.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked gently. I yanked my head to the side and let my curtain of hair cover my face.

"Just leave, Zach." I said and I think he got the message. Out of my peripheral, I saw him nod slowly, lift a hand in farewell, turn and head to his car. With a rev of his engine, he pulled out of my driveway and was off. Once I was sure he was out of earshot, I slumped against my door and glanced up at the sky. Clear, blue, not a cloud in sight. "Just leave, Zach." I repeated my previous words to myself aloud. "It's what you're best at anyway."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello! Back at it again with another chapter, thankfully. This was somewhat of a filler chapter, although it does move things along a little bit. I have a hazy idea of the ending and what else is going to happen, but I'm not quite done with all the details. Anyways, dear readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **(Also, I'm very sorry that my update schedule is inconsistent and hectic... Thankfully, school ends for me on the 22nd so by then I'll hopefully have a more fluid routine.)**

 **Smiles180: Thank you! I love writing it too.  
**

 **zachgoodet: Yeah, it is a little heart-breaking to see our fave characters go through some crap. :( They'll pull through eventually, though!**

 **Ineedaname: I sometimes just squeal at cute Zammie moments like YIPPEE, so I totally get it!**

 **It'sHardIKnow: I hope it did :)**

 **Gallagher girl 58: Zach might have seemed a little cold in the last chapter, but you'll get to learn more of his backstory as the story goes on. I promise he isn't mean like that for no reason :)**

 **covert rebel: Thanks! I really appreciate it because it takes me a while to figure out where to put the flashbacks :D**

 **Aliviababe5: Aww love you for reading this!**

 **Dreamer0704: That's exactly what I'm trying to do, and I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

 **Now... Onwards!**

Cammie

Tuesday morning, Zach picked me up again for a ride to school. We had settled into somewhat of a routine, me meeting him outside my house at eight, going to grab some Starbucks together, then heading to school. The first few times, we attracted some curious stares, and Macey teased me about it for a bit, but eventually everyone got used to seeing us together. "A group package," they would call it, although I never personally agreed.

"Are you okay?" Zach asked abruptly, interrupting my thoughts. We had just gotten our drinks from Starbucks and were heading back to his car. I furrowed my brow.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. He looked at me intensely, as if trying to decode a complex lock. I shivered, and not from the cooling breeze.

"After the other day I sent you home, you seemed distant. A little sad." He said, and my insides churned as I tried to hold back a wince. It felt like having a healing wound be ripped open again, and have some salt sprinkled in. I plastered on a smile.

"A-okay. Was just some family stuff, no worries," I replied, and avoided his gaze. I could tell he wasn't completely satisfied with my answer, but thankfully, he let it drop.

I glanced over at his cup, and quickly changed the subject before he brought up anything else.

"Hot chocolate? You're a hot chocolate type of guy?" I asked. He laughed.

"I'm not that big of a fan of coffee, to be honest. And..." He said, and peered at my cup. "You're a vanilla latte kind of gal?"

I shrugged. "Yep. Just plain old boring vanilla, which matches me perfectly." I said and stared into my cup. Zach cocked his head to the side, and I couldn't help noticing his ressemblance to a wide-eyed puppy.

"What do you mean?" he asked. At this point, we were both seated in the car, but Zach made no move to start up the engine. I sighed.

"Well, I'm just Cammie. Average hair, average height, average weight, average eyes... Everything about me is just normal. Not too pretty or ugly. Boring. Just like vanilla." Zach shook his head at my words.

"See, but vanilla is a classic. Everyone around the world has heard about vanilla. Do you really want to be one of those odd ice creams that are trendy for a while, but die just as soon as they came? Or would you rather be yourself, a classic, someone everyone loves and could never get sick of, home base." He countered.

"And who said you weren't pretty? Haven't you ever noticed all the guys looking at you as you stroll the halls, wishing you could be theirs but never having the guts to ask you out? Or the girls eyeing you, jealous of your natural beauty that isn't caked with layers of makeup?" He continued.

"You are beautiful, Cammie, and I know that you're too stubborn to believe me, but you are. Nothing about you is boring, or average. You're like a little spark of fire, refusing to be put out that burns, brighter than all the stars with your passion and your love. Anyone lucky enough to know you is blessed, getting to see you, the bright light, laughing and smiling through the darkness." Zach said. I was stunned into silence as I searched his glittering eyes for any hints of teasing, or a joke. There wasn't any. I swallowed hard.

There was a long pause. Then, finally, Zach started up the car and slowly pulled out of the Starbucks parking lot, and drove to school. We were both silent the rest of the way.

Finally, as Zach slowed his car to a stop in front of the school, I glanced at him fleetingly. In a second, his eyes were on mine as I met his again, and I couldn't bring myself to look away. I was lost, drowning in his dark pools of lush green eyes that beckoned me to come closer. He inched his face closer to mine and my heart beat a little faster.

"Just so you know, my favourite ice cream flavour is vanilla," Zach said softly.

* * *

When I walked into school that morning, I saw Macey slumped against her locker with Liz rubbing circles on her back and Bex frowning at the ground. Immediately, I rushed over to her."Macey, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Just had a rough couple of days, you know. My dad's been gone for a while and my mom, while, you guys know how she is," Macey said quietly. Her usual cool and calm demeanor had vanished, replaced instead with a quiet and lost teenage girl.

"You can stay with any of us if you need it, right girls?" Bex suggested and Liz and I nodded with agreement. Macey's dad was the senator, of course, and he usually went for weeks, sometimes months without visiting Macey and her mom. In those lapses of time, Macey's mom, the gorgeous Cynthia McHenry, usually became distant, almost non-existent.

"And on top of that, Nick still is using me as a hookup, and I really... Just can't." Macey said and sighed. I saw her shields go up, her tired face resume her neutral expression, her posture straightening. She was no longer Macey, no, she was becoming _Macey McHenry,_ the one who did numerous photoshoots, was stunning from her hair to her toes, and conquered the world. My heart hurt a little for her, she had to constantly keep up this façade of a perfect daughter in front of the flashes of cameras, instead of being Macey, the teenage girl who didn't do very well in biology, hated tomatoes and just missed her parents. Both of them.

"It's okay, really, guys." Macey said and put on a brave smile. "Let's head to class."

A few hours later, it was nearing the end of the day. Unfortunately, I had Mr. Solomon. Which meant working with Zach. Heat flooded my cheeks as this morning's events came back to me. I briskly shook my head, as if that would remove all thoughts about a certain green-eyed someone.

"Class, pull out your biography or autobiography questions. I want to make sure everyone completed them." I saw Zach pull out his and saw that he hadn't even touched his. "Come see me after class," I heard Solomon mutter. Quickly, I looked away as he almost caught me staring at them. My curiosity spiked.

"Now, pair up with your partners and show me your list of questions. I am hoping you have all answered each other's questions correctly, because this is essential to writing the biography." I pulled out my sheet of paper as Zach scooted his chair closer to mine, bumping my desk. It reminded me of the night he came over to my house, and I blushed.

"Miss Morgan, Mr. Goode, may I see your progress?" Mr. Solomon said as he circulated around the class. I brought my paper closer to him. "Very well done, Miss Morgan, I see that you have put a lot of time and effort into this project. You, Mr. Goode, on the other hand, seemed to have fallen into the 'mundane facts' trap. For example: I do not really need to know that Miss Morgan's favourite Starbucks drink is a vanilla latte, or that her favourite colour is green, or that she prefers pancakes to waffles. Try again, Mr. Goode. See me after class, please." Mr. Solomon said and moved on. I took Zach's paper out of his hands and saw, indeed, these facts about me along with other little bits of information: _Likes looking at stars and naming constellations. Loyal friend._

"What? But I never told you these things," I said, confused. Zach smiled at me cheekily and my heart thudded.

"You haven't but I notice things. You've been getting a vanilla latte consecutively every time we go to Starbucks. When we were little, you told me that you loved the colour green because it reminded you of spring grass and trees." _And your eyes,_ I added to myself. "You always picked pancakes over waffles when given the choice. The other night, before you fell asleep while watching the movie with me, your eyes were on the window, at the stars, as you muttered their names under your breath. The Big Dipper. Orion's belt. And others. Finally, it's not hard to tell that you care for your friends very much." Zach said, and shrugged at my shocked expression. He cracked a smirk. "Didn't you notice these sorts of things about me?" He said and nudged me playfully.

I laughed, but inside, my heart pounded and my brain was buzzing. _He noticed? Zach noticed these little things that not even Grant or my mom see?_ For some reason, my heart leaped a little at the thought.

After class, I deliberately packed my things up slowly, in hope of catching a word of what Solomon would say to Zach. But with one of his hard glares directed my way, I was out of the class. Instead, I lingered beside the doorway, trying to listen to their conversation.

"What's wrong, Zach?" I heard a deep voice, Mr. Solomon, say. My eyebrows raised at the informal name instead of his usual 'Mr. Goode'.

"Catherine's just been worse than usual. I don't know what to do, Joe," Zach said. My eyes widened. This was definitely not school-related. But why was Zach talking to Solomon, calling him _Joe_ , and telling him about his personal life? The thoughts whirled in my head as I held my breath, waiting.

"It's okay, kid. She'll come around eventually. If you need it, I'm right here." Solomon said. "Go on." A loud clap sort of sound followed, and I assumed Solomon just clapped him on the back.

In my midst of trying to keep quiet, Zach ran into me as he left the classroom. My books crashed to the floor and I squatted down, embarrassed. Zach looked at me suspiciously.

"Were you just-"

"No! I was just leaving, haha. You have football, right? Grant does too so I guess I'll just wait for you two." I said and hurried away toward the football field.

Taking a seat in the bleachers, I started working on my homework as I waited for Grant and Zach to finish up their practice. I never really understood football, unlike Bex, who was all about it.

Just as I shut my math textbook two hours later, Grant came running towards me, sweat dripping down his forehead. I wrinkled my nose.

"Gross, Grant. Go shower and then I can consider seeing you within a one mile radius," I said and shooed him away. He laughed and sat down next to me.

"You need a ride?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It's okay, Grant. Zach's taking me. He always does." I said and his expression hardened.

"I swear, if that kid tries anything, I mean anything on you-" I punched his shoulder.

"Really, Grant? I'm the older one here, I can take care of myself," I said.

"Only by a minute," he countered. I laughed.

"Nuh-uh. Six minutes, actually, Grant dearest." I said. Grant smiled a little wistfully.

"I never could remember. You and... and dad always corrected me, just like that," he said quietly. My shoulders slumped and I looked down.

The thing was, Grant was starting to look so much like dad that it chilled me to the bone sometimes. He'd come home one day and I'd see his back, and I'd do a double-take because I thought I saw our father. They had the same muscular build and height, the same way of walking, the same weight of each footstep. Grant's hair was just a smidgen lighter, more honey-blond than dad's hair and mine. It was the only thing I was proud of. I had dad's exact hair colour, and it pained me but also warmed me to see it in the mirror every day.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"I wish he was here." Grant said. After a couple seconds, he stood up and proclaimed that he was going to shower before I got mad and slapped him or something, but I could tell that he had lost some of that spark to his humour and jokes.

"I do too," I said to his retreating figure.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry guys, I'm on vacation right now until August and the Wifi here is pretty crappy... On top of that I'm beta-reading a few stories right now and although it's very exciting, it's kind of time consuming. I'll try to get each chapter out these ASAP, but no guarantees. But, I will have a lot of time to write the chapters so as soon as I get back, I can update this story pretty regularly!**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

 **It'sHardIKnow: If I'd known I would've not been loving the Zachary Goodes trapped in these pages and instead... Probably just stalking him from afar lol I'm too shy tbh.**

 **Smiles180: Yes he does have something going on at home which will be revealed in the next chapter! Stay tuned.**

 **Ineedaname: Sorry to tell you that this chapter has its sad moments too :(**

 **Guest 1: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Guest 2: Yess I'm working on it!**

 **Guest 3: Haha yes I do know that story! Thanks anyways for the support and I'm sad the story hasn't been updated recently either :((**

 **BritishBombshell007: Aww thanks you're too sweet! And obviously Zammie is for life :)**

* * *

Cammie

I grunted as I hauled yet another cardboard box down from the attic to our living room floor. I flopped down onto the couch and tightened my ponytail, sighing.

"There. That was the last one," I said while dusting my hands dramatically. My mom surveyed the mess of cardboard boxes that littered our living room floor, boxes and containers haphazardly thrown into one big pile.

"Great. Now, you each have to go through at least five boxes each and sort the items into three categories: to donate, to throw away and to keep. Get going!" Rachel Morgan commanded in her _I'm-the-principal-listen-to-me_ voice.

"Yes, Ms. Morgan," Grant muttered under his breath as he piled boxes into his arms. I suppressed a laugh at the glare my mom sent his way. Until she turned to me.

"You get going too, Cameron Ann Morgan," she said sternly. I rolled my eyes and pulled myself up from my seat.

"Jeez, you don't have to pull the full name card on me mom." I said while ripping open a couple boxes. She frowned a little before taking some boxes of her own and leaving the room. It was just me, some cardboard boxes and some peace and quiet.

I sifted through the boxes without much thought. Mom's old aprons? Donate. A fish bowl that contained my fourth grade class fish? Throw away. Grant's old cleats? Ew, gross, throw away. They smelled like rotting eggs and straight up boy. My childhood posters of the Backstreet Boys? Throw away. (Okay, maybe I kept a couple...)

Suddenly, I came upon something soft and made of fabric. Not silky soft but soft like something that has been through a lot, washed one too many times. I pulled it out. It was large and grey, probably an old sweatshirt. I turned it around. Across the chest were the words in large green letters _Blackthorne Academy_.

My heart twisted painfully at the sight. It brought back so many memories of my dad talking to me about his high school days at Blackthorne. I held it close to my chest as I recalled one of my earliest memories of when I was six.

 _"Come in, come in!" My dad said while holding the door wide open. In came another man who greeted my father with a that bro handshake and hug. I looked up at him curiously from the stairwell where I was crouching, hidden from sight._

 _"It's been too long," my mom said, rushing to the dsweatshirtoor and gave the stranger a long hug. "Cammie, say hello," my mom said and looked at me pointedly. Shyly, I emerged from my hiding spot and hid behind her legs. I peeked out a little at the man and whispered,_

 _"Hi." I quickly returned to concealing myself behind my mom's legs. I heard a deep chuckle._

 _"She looks just like you, Matt, but she has Rachel's eyes." The man said. He squatted down so he was at eye level with me._

 _"Hey Cammie. I'm one of your daddy's best friends, and I'd love to be your friend too," he said with a kind smile. "I even brought a peace offering, here," he said and held out a package of peanut M &Ms. I instantly brightened and snatched the packet of deliriously addictive chocolate candies before tearing it open and popping one in my mouth. The man laughed and rose._

 _"Really, Joseph? She already has a horrible sweet tooth, you don't have to encourage it," my mom said with a shake of her head. I just smiled some more as Grant wailed that he wanted one too._

 _We all sat down at our couch, me and Grant squashed in between my parents and the man, Joseph, next to my dad._

 _"Speaking of chocolate, remember the prank we pulled in high school on Ed-"_

 _"The one with his clothes and chocolates?"_

 _"Yes! So what we did was put melted chocolate all over Edward, one of our high school friend's underwear and pants while he slept. The next morning, we convinced him that he shi-I mean pooped his pants," dad explained with a twinkling glint in his eyes. The two old friends burst out laughing. I giggled a little too, and Grant howled with laughter. My mother just shook her head, but I saw her hiding a smile behind her hand._

 _My dad and Joseph continued to recount tales of their pranks and troubles at Blackthorne. Often, my mother told Grant and I to put our hands over our years as she scolded them for cursing. I'll admit I didn't really make an effort to block out the swearing and neither did Grant._

I sighed while gingerly refolding the worn sweatshirt and placed it into the to keep pile, lost in my thoughts the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

"Class, after a few long weeks of hard work and effort, I am glad to say that most of you have succeeded in your biography projects: to make new friends and get to know one another, effectively making you stronger as a group. Now, I would like you to present your project in front of the class. Public speaking, as you probably know, is essential to not only school but the workplace as well. Up first... Miss Morgan, please." Mr. Solomon said during Culture & Career.

I nervously got up to the front of the classroom, gripping my cue cards tightly. I wasn't deathly nervous, like I knew Liz to be, but I wasn't exactly... Excited to be speaking in front of my class. Mr. Solomon gave me a curt nod.

"When you're ready." Was all he said. That day, everyone was chatty. They whispered to each other about new movies, so and so cheated on so and so. Except for Zach. He stared at me with his intense gaze that made my butterflies quadruple in number. I took a deep breath.

"Zachary Goode. A star football player at Gallagher High, a charmer, and of course, a smirker. " Some people laughed at that. As if on cue, Zach smirked at me from his seat. I felt my knot of nerves loosen at that as I smiled a little.

"But what do we really know about him?" As I continued my speech, most people lost interest and started doodling, texting or picking at their nails. But Zach continued to give me his undivided attention as if I was disclosing information on the Species-X of alien that has contacted planet Earth.

"Thank you, Miss Morgan." Mr. Solomon said when I finished. There was a bit of scattered applause.

The rest of the period went by in a blur. I just had to keep pretending to listen to each presenter. Until it was Zach's turn.

He walked up to the front without a hitch, no trace of cue cards or anything in hand. Without waiting for Mr. Solomon's cue, he began.

"Cameron Ann Morgan. What do we see when we look at her? A shy, quiet, normal teenage girl, I guess." He paused dramatically and shifted his gaze to me. "As she said herself, she has average hair, an average height, an average weight, average eyes... Everything about her is just normal. Not too pretty or ugly." I felt slapped. My eyes stung with the weight of unshed tears. Then what was all that bravado in the car? Was it all a joke. Humiliated, I sunk into my seat and stared at the ground.

"But, when you get to know her, really understand her, you find something different. Not average. You find that she is a fighter. Stubborn, unwilling to budge. Loyal. Strong. And she will fight for what or who she believes in. Being one of her friends during childhood, I relished her company. I basked in the satisfaction that on her down days, I could make her crack a smile. One of her, no our, best memories was the first time we met. I had crushed her beautifully constructed sandcastle, and she wailed and screamed at me. But then I apologized and helped her rebuild it. I said that I just wanted to see what would happen. Cammie was still mad, but couldn't stop grinning." I felt like the ground underneath me was washed away and I was tumbling at an increasing rate into an abyss.

"That was the start of our inseparable friendship. Her life was great. A goofy, but protective twin brother many of you know as Grant, a caring mother who will one day become our principal and a fun and loving father who taught her everything she knows. Cammie idolized both of her parents and loved her brother very much, even though they had many sibling scuffles. And a best friend, yours truly, who had her back through and through. Until freshman year. And, for all of us who were here for it, we know what happened." I squeezed my eyes shut as whispers erupted in the class.

"Cammie? Cammie Morgan?"

"Didn't her dad-"

"Shhh!"

"Oh, I feel so sorry for her!"

I could feel the pitying glances land on me one by one. I hated everyone in that room. Including Zach. For digging up that... incident. Including Mr. Solomon. For making us do this stupid project in the first place.

"Unfortunately, her dad was driving at night and a drunk driver had crashed into his car. After being rushed to the hospital, he was pronounced to be in a coma. Months later, he passed." Tears crept down my face and my vision blurred. I was spiraling, further and further down, into a pit that I clawed my way out of. The fluorescent lights were too bright, the chattering too loud. I felt like all was in slow motion as Zach's words dragged on.

"But what the rest of you don't know is that Mr. Morgan was driving home from dropping the both of us off at the Homecoming dance the night of the accident." The final bomb. I covered my mouth tightly with my hand, silencing my sobs from escaping. The sound rose and rose, threatening to swallow me in a suffocating blanket of pity, sorrow, and shock. I bit down hard on my clammy fingers, the pain momentarily distracting me from the familiar roar of waves of grief swirling in my chest.

"Silence!" Mr. Solomon demanded and like a bucket of water to a flame, the voices quickly withered out.

"Cammie needed someone. But I wasn't there. I left her to the wolves, to the fangs of grief and despair when our friendship mattered most. Even though she healed on her own, made new friends, it was a despicable thing to do. And I'm so, so sorry Cammie, and even though it doesn't change anything even the smallest bit, I... I miss you. I realised how much I lost, how empty and hollow I felt without you and I will spend every day of my life if that's what it takes to heal our wounds." Zach said. I was stunned into silence. He took a shaking breath, then said a final,

"Thank you."

As the school bell rang that announced the end of class and the end of the school day, the previously contained noise exploded once more. I looked down into my lap as I received pats of sympathy and pity. But it was all fake, artificial. At the end of the day, they would no longer think about poor pitiful Cammie and would return to their everyday lives, not a second thought in my direction. And I would return to my everyday life without a father, _my_ father. Then a more insistent hand pressed onto my back. I looked up. It was Zach, with pained eyes and creased eyebrows.

"You okay?" He asked gently. Suddenly, all that pain in my chest suddenly had a drive, a focused point: hatred. I hated Zach more than anything at that moment. He could've left some details about it private, but instead he laid the shattered pieces of my family, my life, on the table for all eyes to see. Exposing my darkest truths. My puffy, red eyes turned icy as I shook his hand off.

"Really great, thanks to you," I snapped and walked home, not waiting for Zach and our stupid car rides. Tears blinded my vision as I walked out of school, my pace quickening before I was full on sprinting. When I arrived home to the empty, quiet house, I collapsed against the door frame and cried until I had no more tears and my voice was hoarse.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hi again! Hope everyone is enjoying the story, because this chapter might contain a few *cough* many *cough* surprises...**

 **BUT please still leave a review with your thoughts! I'd love to hear what you guys think about this chapter because I wrote and re-wrote it so many times... I'm still not completely happy with this final product, but oh well. Nothing's perfect.**

 **Dreamer0704: Thanks love! Their lives kinda suck at the moment but it will all get better!**

 **zachgoodet: I seriously laughed out loud at your review. Yes, every single boy I have met is more often than not, stupid. *Sighs dramatically***

 **It'sHardIKnow: That would be an accurate way to describe it :)**

 **Ineedaname: Haha unfortunately this chapter may be a tear jerker as well :(... But I promise that it will be all better, please believe me? *huddles in corner and hopes that you keep reading* Your lovely reviews always bring a smile to my face, thank you!**

 **covertrebel: Yes m'aam!**

 **MusicManipulator: Thanks, hope you like it!**

 **Musicaltheatherbooknerd: Thank you, I'm glad you love it :D**

* * *

Cammie

A knock came at the door, startling me. I dragged myself up from where I was slumped against the door and cracked the door open a smidgen.

Of all people, it was Zach. I glared at him and was about to slam the door back into his face when his expression made me hesitate. It was one of pain, regret, and sorrow. Instead, I opted for choking out in a half-whisper,

"What do you want." My vocal chords definitely were not in their best shape after my sob-fest.

"I wanted to check on you. You weren't at school or in the parking lot and I thought..." He trailed off. "Could I- Can we just sort through whatever was going on between us right now?"

I was about to yell at him and outright refuse, when something in my heart stopped me. Yes, I did hate Zach at the moment and I did not want to see him and his perfectly tousled hair and breath-taking green eyes but I was hopeful. I thought that maybe, just maybe, our ruined friendship could be repaired and we could go back to how we were, laughing and joking and putting this whole ordeal behind us. I thought that he would apologize, and I would get my best friend back. So damn my weak heart and high hopes, because I let him in. Into my house, and also into my heart. Little did I know.

For a while, we just sat there on the couch, silent and both lost in thought. Zach ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly (which was really hot, although I would have never admitted it at the time), not quite wanting to breach the subject. I waited and waited for him to speak, but he never did. Finally, I spoke up, a little irritated,

"You wanted to talk?" I asked pointedly. He looked up as if he just realized I was there with wide eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I do. I want to start off by saying... That I'm really sorry that I wasn't there for you when needed it. I was really wasn't a good friend at the time, in fact I was a pretty shitty one, and I wish I could take back everything." He replied. I nearly rolled my eyes.

"I know, it's what you said in class. Is that all?" I asked in a bored tone. He frowned.

"What's wrong? Why are you so... Stand off-ish right now?" He asked with knotted eyebrows. My heart twisted and the familiar hot and heavy pool of anger rose in my chest.

"What's wrong... Hmm, let me think. One: you humiliated me in front of the whole class. By now, the whole school probably knows about it, let alone our whole grade. Second: Newsflash, my dad is still fucking dead, Zach. And you just unearthed a whole lot of shit that I tried to work past and move on. Third: I hate you, started hating you after you ditched me for some giggly cheerleaders and the football team. Yeah, you're nice and all to me now, but I realize it was obviously just some joke on me. Otherwise why would you befriend me again when you have, better, more popular friends than _me_ , of all people?"

Something crackled in his eyes and his posture turned rigid.

"You don't even know half of the story. I had other...things to do and deal with." His tone was icy and his hands were balled up into fists, clenched at his sides. A little voice in the back of my head urgently warned me to stop, but I ignored it and pushed through. I laughed a harsh, cold laugh that was all for show, although Zach didn't have to know that. Inside, I was still hurting.

" _I_ don't know half of the story? You're being such a hypocrite, because _you_ weren't even there for me half of the time either! And the times you were there, you were distant and cut off. So I'm oh so sorry, but I really do think that you've got it twisted." I fired back, glaring at him.

"I just said, I had other, more urgent things to do! I already said I was sorry that I couldn't have been there for you more often, but I couldn't." Zach retorted, eyes blazing with a barely contained fire. _Let it out, Zach. Get angry at me, even though you're fighting a losing battle._

"Couldn't, or wouldn't? Because I really don't think cozying up with cheerleaders and hanging out with the football team are more urgent things that you had to do!" I said with my blood roaring in my ears, pounding through my body, exhilarating me.

He suddenly stood up and with his tall, muscular frame, he towered over me a little. Yet I still refused to back down.

"Do you know what one of your biggest flaws is, Cammie? When you're hurting, you turn angry and you push everyone away. You shut everyone out, then blame them for not being there for you all while crying at the injustice of the universe. In order to heal and to properly move on, you have to let people in at your weakest and most vulnerable." Zach sad with a ferocity in his eyes that I had never seen before.

"But you don't. You shut everyone out and wonder why no one is by your side. Because the moment we are, you turn mute and emotionless and try to pretend everything's okay." Zach continued. Tears stung my eyes and blurred my vision at his words, but the red hot anger boiling my blood was more insistent than the continual blows he delivered to me with each word he uttered. I tried to interrupt him but he continued in his fast-paced rant.

"And finally, do you want to know why I wasn't there for you? For your information, I was _not_ hanging out with the so-called popular crowd as you assumed, I was piecing back the shattered remains of my own messed up family! While you were busy wallowing in your pool of self-pity, my shit dad cheated on my mom, and got an immediate divorce. Then, he decided to pack up one day, move to goddamn Colorado and never talk to us again. He got engaged with his fucking whore and had the nerve to _invite_ us to his wedding after not contacting us for three years." Zach caught his breath for a second, before going on.

"Oh, and while he was totally gone, my mom went hysterical and drank away her problems. I had to go home, cook dinner, pay the bills, and do all the adulting while she wasted away in her bedroom. Thank god we were well off before and for child support because without it, we would've been screwed over so hard. On top of that, I had Lily to take care of. I had to pick her up from school, go to her parent-teacher conferences and make up excuses about how our parents are away on business trips all while trying to make sure she doesn't see what state Catherine is in. At least your dad loved you and he didn't have a choice about leaving. Mine did have a choice and he chose to leave anyway, leaving me to pick up the pieces."

I was frozen. Time had surely stopped, and my heart as well, because my brain wasn't processing any of the information at that moment. But-

 _Two years ago_

 _"Did you hear that Catherine and Edward got a divorce?" my mom sipped on a glass of red wine with a frown. My Aunt Abby, who was visiting, looked up suddenly._

 _"Shit, really? They were so great together, what was the reason?"_

 _"Rumour is that he chea- Oh, Cammie, dear, why are you up so late? It's one in the morning!" My mom noticed my presence on the staircase and paused._

 _"Thirsty," I said. I hoped to catch the rest of their conversation but my mom and Aunt Abby observed me like hawks as I carefully sipped my glass of water. I finally gave in to the lull of exhaustion and headed back to my room, curious as to what happened to Zach's parents. But then I remembered how I hated him and my resolve hardened, determined to put any thoughts about him behind me._

 _One year ago_

 _I couldn't help it, but I was looking at Zach again._

 _He had dark circles under his eyes and his grey t-shirt looked unironed and dirty. When his friends talked to him, he gave a half-hearted laugh and a smirk, but once they turned their backs, he resumed closing his eyes as if in deep thought and clenching and unclenching his fists._

 _I wondered what was wrong. Maybe he just didn't get enough sleep last night. But I didn't talk to him. I still held onto my grudge, and even though I was past the point of my life when I would fall into tears anytime someone would mention something about my dad, it still stung to see Zach,_ my _best friend, hanging out with other people and ignoring me._

 _"Come on, Cammie! Lunch, a.k.a freedom, is near!" Macey sang and linked her arm in mine, dragging me out of English Lit. With that, my wandering thoughts on Zach turned to smoke and left my mind in a wisp._

And how did I forget about Lily? Sweet Lillian Margaret Goode, born when we were in the fifth grade. A surprise, but loved and protected fiercely by her brother, who teased and joked about her a lot but when it came down to it, would put his life on the line for her.

 _Five years ago_

 _"Cammie! Pway with me, peeas!" A little girl with chubby cheeks and the same brilliant green eyes as Zach stood by the front door shyly. I smiled._

 _"Of course! Zach, your sister is too cute, could we please swap siblings?" I asked jokingly. He laughed, and my heart flipped at his bright, sun-kissed skin that looked so warm and welcoming, and his eyes that twinkled with mirth._

 _"But she is such a pain sometimes, you don't even know," he said, yet there was still so much love and warmth in his eyes as he watched her play with her dolls._

Lillian would only be... Seven years old right now. So young, and having to face a wrecked family, protected only by her brother.

I felt sick to my stomach. There I was, with a whole bunch of people who loved me and cared for me even after Dad passed. Yet I shut them out. While Zach had to hold it all in for his family. Or rather, what was left of it. And still maintain an outer image of the cocky, confident boy everyone at school knew him to be. When I collapsed underneath the pain, Zach pushed back and put on a brave face for Lily. He came to apologize to me that day, when I should have been the one begging for his forgiveness. I was such a coward.

I snapped back to reality. All the rage present in my body dissolved, just like that. I looked at the boy in front of me. How he wasn't supposed to seem so... Old. Tired. Weary. At only nearly nineteen, he was holding up a roof. He was strong, despite countless blows to his heart. Brave, all for his sister. Broken, but beautiful. Healing. My heart pounded in my chest with the weight of a million emotions. Anger, at the unfairness of his predicament. Guilt, for me being so... Self-centered that I didn't even notice my best friend falling apart. Shame, for not being there for him. Repulsion and hate, at myself. I took a tentative step towards him.

"Zach, I-I-"

"Save it, Cammie. I don't need your pity, and you should know that better than anyone else." He snapped with an air of finality. Zach observed me for a moment, before shaking his head as if changing his mind and stalking out the front door, slamming it behind him. My face crumpled in disappointment as my heart ached, not because of him, but for him.

For many minutes, I just stood there, in a state of shock, my thoughts running a mile a minute. Finally, the garage door rumbled, signalling that either my mom was home or Grant was. I hurriedly gathered my bag and my books and scrambled to my room.

"Kiddo, I'm home!" My mom called from downstairs.

"Yeah," I affirmed half-heartedly, my mind still reeling with thoughts. I opened up my math notebook, ripped out a blank page and started to write.

 _Dear Zach..._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Back with another chapter!**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK AGHHH I'M ACTUALLY MELTING FROM THE AFFECTION EEK**

 **zachgoodet: Thank you! Things will slowly reveal themselves soon.**

 **Innedaname: Things are looking up for Zammie so don't worry!**

 **It'sHardIKnow: Oops sorry crying fics make me depressed and all emotional but like I can't stop reading :/**

 **b00ks101: Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

 **swmmgrl09: Of course :D**

 **MusicManipulator: Hope you like it :)**

 **MyGallagherGirl66: :))) Thanks**

 **LoveToDream: This was too sweet! Thank you so much for giving this story a chance, and I hope you continue to love it as our characters grow ;D**

 **covertrebel: Ahh plot twists are a beautiful thing haha. Glad you liked it!**

Cammie

The next morning, I waited for Zach's familiar vehicle to pull up in my driveway before school, but it never did. Finally, I crushed the hope that he would pick me up and get Starbucks with me like we did usually and climbed into my own car, only because I was going to get my ass kicked if I didn't get going. Not that I was surprised, although my heart felt heavy with disappointment and guilt. Because I was the one who pushed Zach away.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, and started up the car. I never did like to drive, after everything that happened to my father. I refused to enter a car for six months after the accident, walking to everywhere no matter the distance. I thought that I would never drive in my life, let alone step into any moving vehicle with an engine.

Looking back, I was foolish. I was stuck in the past, clinging on to my father's death like a child clutching a comfort object. It wasn't voluntary, I don't think, but I refused to move on and let him pass in peace. How idiotic. Yet, my heart still pounded as I gripped the steering wheel tightly, a bead of sweat trickling down my neck as I made a left turn.

After arriving to school, I headed to my locker and saw Bex and Liz there already, by their own lockers which were across from mine.

"Hey Cammie! What's up, you're looking a little under the weather," Liz asked gently and put a hand reassuringly on my shoulder. I smiled sadly.

"It's just some stuff with Zach, and-"

"Did he do something douchey again? I'll go beat him up!" shouted Bex and I chuckled.

"No, but I realized I was kind of a shitty friend and now I need to make it up to him," I explained, not revealing any specifics because I'm sure few people knew of Zach's past and present.

"Aw, Cammie, don't blame yourself! You were going through a lot," Liz said. _But he went through more_ , I refrained myself from adding. Quickly changing the subject to avoid revealing more, I asked them cheerily,

"How are you guys doing?" That set them off. Liz started talking about a new development on the project she was doing with Jonas, all while blushing. Bex talked about how her karate and boxing classes were going, and also how annoying my brother was being (understandable). Then Macey arrived and told us that her father was coming back for the weekend and her mother seemed in better spirits again. We three, of course, gave her a bear hug before she complained that we were wrinkling her expensive silk blouse. My heart filled with warmth at the amazing group of close friends I had and I vowed to never take them for granted, like I did Zach.

Soon, the first bell rang and we parted ways to our respective homerooms. Thankfully, the day whizzed by in a blur. Zach was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. I would catch a glimpse of Zach and Grant walking down the halls, punching each other playfully, but the moment he noticed me, his eyes would turn solemn and would steer him and whoever else he was with around in the opposite direction. My heart squeezed each time, each rejection a resounding whisper, echoing in my mind: _This is all your fault._

Finally I gave up, and headed home after school reluctantly. But before leaving, I slipped a note into his locker and hoped against all odds that Zach would see it after finishing football practice.

At around six in the evening, I had finished all my homework and was about to waste away on my laptop when my phone buzzed with an incoming text message.

 _Josh: Hey Cammie, wanna hang out tonight? ;)_

My heart fluttered a little and I couldn't help but let a shit-eating grin unravel itself across my face.

 _Cammie: Is this a date?_

 _Josh: It is if you want it to be._

 _Cammie: I do :)_

 _Josh: Great! I already have a few people over, do you want to come too?_

I frowned a little bit. I thought it was only going to be the two of us, but whatever works. I quickly typed my reply.

 _Cammie: Be there soon. Text me your address?_

 _Josh: K_

Thirty minutes later, I was ready. I had on a leather jacket to ward off the gusts of late fall, some skinny jeans, a red top and my suede boots. My hair was curled loosely and I had on minimal makeup. (I had to thank Macey for the mountains of makeup and beauty products she gives me every Christmas.) Since it was a Friday and my mom was working late, I told her that I wouldn't be home. Grant was who knows where, probably at another goddamn party.

Josh's house was surprisingly close, only a couple blocks from mine. It was only a ten minute drive, and soon, I stopped in front of a brightly lit, medium-sized house. I double checked the text Josh sent me. Yep, I was here. My heart pounding nervously, I took tentative steps up the front porch and knocked on the door.

* * *

Zach

 _Dear Zach,_

 _I don't even know what I'm doing right now, and to be honest, I haven't known a long time. Sorry. That was lame. All I want to say, is that... I miss you, Zach. I miss the boy who could always make me laugh, I miss my sturdy rock that held me at bay, I just miss my best friend. Please. Just one more chance. If you still hate me afterwards, I wouldn't mind. I know I screwed up too many times to count, and it's totally selfish of me to ask you to give me some of your time. But... It would mean everything if we just talked, even if it was the very last time._

 _Love,_

 _Cammie_

The walls that protected me from pain started to crack with just one note filled with neat, slanted letters from a teenage girl. Instead of facing all it, I neatly refolded the paper and dropped it into my backpack, deciding to sort through my mixed feelings later when I got home, in the privacy of an empty and lonely house.

An arm suddenly tapped me on my shoulder. It was that new kid, Jimmy or whatever, who's face I had to see even more, because he was now on the football team. I scowled a little at his happy-go-lucky smile.

"What do you want," I grumbled and slammed my locker shut, glad for an excuse to take my mind off of Cammie.

"Me and some guys from the football team are coming over to my place. Of course, I couldn't not invite our star quarterback!" Josh said and slapped me on the back. Another presence appeared behind him. Grant was grinning like an idiot and punched me playfully on the shoulder.

"Come on, Zach! Don't be such a loser. I know for a fact that you don't have anything to do tonight, right?" That was true. Lily was sleeping over at her friend's house, and Catherine... Catherine was being Catherine. After a slightly uncomfortable pregnant pause, I made up my mind and turned to face them.

"Fine." I said grudgingly.

"Whooo!" Grant yelled and patted my head. I wanted to smack his face off right then.

A few hours later, I was lounging on a sofa chair while the football team around me chatted. They were all at least half-drunk, and I was the only one sober enough to drive. This was why I hated parties. I never touched alcohol as it had destroyed my family so much, and watching people change into bleary-eyed, stumbling drunks while under the influence made me want to punch something or someone. Josh, of course, was the most wasted.

"Hey, long do you think it'll take to get into... What's her name, um, Camilla? The hot blonde-not Liz, Jackson, she's a nerd-The other one who hangs out with the Brit? Yeah, Cammie! How long do you think it'll take to get into her pants?" Josh slurred and smiled dazedly. I froze and something primal in my chest rose up. Clenching my fists to try to calm the urge to sock Josh's pretty face off. Even in his drunken state, Grant looked furious as well.

"What the fuck, man? That's my sister you're talking about!" Grant roared. A little part of me yelled right along with him. Instead, I replied calmly,

"Josh, that's a dick-headed thing to say." Josh just laughed and downed some more beer, some spilling out of the bottle and onto his shirt.

Just then, a gentle knock sounded at the door. Josh stumbled over to the front door. And speak of the devil. It was Cammie Morgan, looking up timidly at Josh. I felt a snarl forming on my face at that jerk inviting her over. Then, she caught sight of all of us, the alcohol, and wrinkled her nose before stepping back. Her eyes locked on mine and stayed there. All I could find in her blue orbs were confusion, a wisp of fear, and hurt. I hated the thought of Cammie getting hurt by anyone, and my knuckles turned white as I dug my nails into my palms.

"H-Hey, if this is a bad time, I'll just leave-"

"Don't worry, babe, come on in," Josh said and slung an arm around her shoulder. He proceeded to plant a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Cammie stood as still as a statue with disgust clearly painted on her face. Suddenly, Grant was up and pinning Josh against a wall. If it hadn't been him, it would've been me who was about to beat the crap out of Josh.

"What do you think you're doing." Grant all but growled. I stood up too and gently led Cammie away from all the ruckus. The rest of the football team started to stand up and join in on the fight. I walked her over to my car, and soon, the sound of yells and solid punches faded into the darkness.

I looked down at her to find tears streaming down her cheeks. She hastily wiped them away, but more sprung from her eyes. Without thinking, I wrapped her up in my arms and held her. She stopped moving, and her arms lay limply by her sides. I immediately let go.

 _Stupid, stupid! Zach what were you thinking?_ I chided myself. A moment later, two arms wrapped themselves around my shoulder as Cammie buried her face into my chest. Hesitantly, I started stroking her hair. It was soft, and smelled faintly of apples. We were wrapped in each other, and the comfortable silence of the night.

A few minutes later, she spoke up.

"I thought he was nice, you know? Josh, I mean." The vibrations of her words resonated in my chest where she was pressed.

"He's an asshole." I replied. She laughed gently, and the sound warmed me so intensely I couldn't feel the bite of the chilly air.

"Thanks, Zach. You're always here for me," she said softly. She let go and almost at once, I missed her warmth. Then, I noticed how cold her hands were and slapped myself mentally.

 _What were you thinking? It's freezing outside and you wanted to hug her and be all emotional and cheesy while Cammie caught a cold?_ I quickly ushered her into my car and started up the engine. One of her hands rested on my arm, and I paused.

"You're, um, you're not drunk, are you?" Cammie asked quietly, avoiding my gaze.

"Of course not. I don't drink, haven't ever, since my mom..." I trailed off and stared out the window. I could feel her stare boring into the side of my face and I promptly ignored it.

"Sorry. Not just for that, but for everything." Cammie said. I looked into her eyes again. It was a stormy blue, that drew me in like a magnet and made me stop breathing. I quickly looked away while nodding in reply and started to drive.

The rest of the ride was quiet, and I could tell that the tension between us had somewhat dissolved into something less awkward, something almost like what we used to have. It was all too soon when I stopped the car as Cammie's house came into view. She took off her seatbelt, the clang of metal against metal echoing in the silence of a sleeping neighborhood.

"Zach? Could we... Meet up and talk again sometime? Just to talk and, I don't know..." she asked tentatively, pausing with one hand on the door handle.

"Sure. Monday around four thirty okay with you? My place." I said. Cammie's eyes were wide and hopeful, and I felt that with one wrong move, I would shatter our already fragile trust. She nodded and my heart swelled. I couldn't deny her anything, when she was looking at me like that. My emotionless, cold shell that concealed me from the pain of love, of hurt, of hate had a weakness. And unfortunately, that weakness was none other than Cammie Morgan.

"I'll see you on then, alright?" I told her. She smiled a little and got out of the car.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." she said before clicking the door shut. I slowly sped off into the night, back to Josh's house to pick up Grant. But I was distracted; my thoughts swarming around a certain blond-haired someone with apple-scented shampoo. When I arrived, Grant was sat against the front door, bruises littering his arm, accompanied by a cut lip. I sighed.

"You okay?" I asked. He looked up at me tiredly.

"Not really, but it was worth it. I'm never talking to that piece of shit again," he grumbled. I chuckled and held out a hand. Grant gladly took it and stumbled into my car. For the second time that night, I started up the car and drove in the direction of the Morgan's house.

"Zach, you're a really good friend." Grant murmured as his eyelids drooped. Maybe it was the alcohol, or his daze from the fight, but either way, the comment made me smile into my hand.

"You too, Grant."


End file.
